Won't Let You Hold Me Down
by Joss17
Summary: Rebel Bella wants nothing more than to escape the small, suffocating town of Forks. Edward is a cop who chose to stay with a hatred of rebellion. Edward arrest Bella in hopes of teaching her a lesson. What happens when she pushes back? Will it be love?
1. No Trespassing

**Surprise! Well, I was rereading this story feeling a little nostalgic and as I read this story I was shocked at how horrible my grammar was. It was really bad, just awful. So I am rewriting this story, nothing has changed with Edward and Bella. Their story is the same. Some things did change but nothing major. Don't be scared. I pretty much finished brushing up and improving every chapter so I will update everyday. A chapter a day. I'm only doing this for me. You don't have to reread it at all or review.**

**Thanks again. I won't start writing the sequel until I finish my stories. I apologize for that. It's just school is really hectic and I have to make sure I finish what I have before I add more to my plate.**

**New readers this story is not mine nor it's characters. I read a book called 'Going too Far' and I loved it. So, I made a BellaxEdward version. So no it's not mine, and I don't claim that it's mine. So please don't sue me.**

**Rated M for language.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols.**

* * *

"You don't honestly believe that?" I asked incredulously. I took a sip out of my third or fourth beer. I really couldn't remember.

I was sitting in the car outside a large ass fence with the sign that read in bold letters, "No Trespassing." James was trying to convince me of this ridiculous story of how some girl and guy died once by slipping off the meadow. Please, scary stories don't scare me anymore. They never did.

"It's true that's what I heard. Don't believe me? Come on, let's go check it out," James said climbing out of the car.

I shrugged my shoulders. _Why the hell not_? There isn't anything better to do in this god forsaken town. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I swayed from side to side feeling extremely dizzy. It was that damn third or fourth beer. I shouldn't have had that many but I never learn.

"Bellaaaaaa," Alice called out.

I turned around and saw her getting cozy with Ben. I rolled my eyes. I paid absolutely no attention to her and walked towards James. Soon I heard the door slam and saw Alice and Ben walk towards me.

"Oh ma god. We're totally gonna trespass," Alice slurred to Ben. He snickered and leaned into her trying to find his balance.

I'm sure they had no idea what the other was saying. I shook my head and let out sigh or a groan. I wasn't too sure.

I knew I shouldn't have invited the goody two-shoes of Forks High school. They were the model students of this town. Alice and Ben were every parents dream child.

Alice was the valedictorian and Ben was the salutatorian. They both had full scholarships to U-Dub and yet here they were. Both completely plastered and making asses of themselves.

Lately Ben had been asking me about Alice and whether I think Alice would want to be with him. How the hell should I know? Alice and I weren't friends anymore. Yeah, we talked and went to the same school but that was it. I didn't really have friends. Not any more.

Living in small town like Forks, people tend to know stuff about you and you about them. In this small town I have to privilege of being known as the town freak. To everyone I'm nothing but a troubled teen with piercings on her face and crazy colored hair. I have a piercing on the left side of my eyebrow, nose piercing, lip piercing, and belly pierced. I also have my cartilage pierced and about three holes in both of my earlobes. It's just how I roll.

Thus earning the title of the town freak and the fact that I have blue, purple and hints of blonde and black colored hair doesn't exactly help my case either. My hair changed every few months. It was always something bright with a mixture of colors. This is who I was and I wasn't going to change just because the town doesn't approve of me. They can go fuck themselves.

In the distance I heard James yell telling me to hurry up. I could tell that James was mad at me for inviting Alice and Ben. With them being here we couldn't do it and if we couldn't do it then what the hell were we doing hanging around each other?

James was tall, blond, and had amazing baby blue eyes. He was a complete dick with a father who could give two shits about him. If he wasn't such a dick at times I might feel sorry for him. It's just too bad we didn't like each other. He was nothing more than an itch I needed to scratch and I was the same to him.

When I finally reached the fence I thought, "how in the fuck am I going to jump over this fence?"

I shrugged my shoulders and held my beer tightly. I clumsily climbed the fence falling a few times before I climbed to the top and fell to other side.

Oh sweet baby Jesus that was a bitch. I groaned as I stood up. That was going to leave a bruise. A nasty one too. I dusted myself off and drank more beer. I walked over to James and kept my distance from the edge of the meadow. I heard Alice and Ben follow behind me but I paid no attention to them.

"See, the girl was drunk and she slipped over the edge of the meadow," James said looking down.

"I heard the guy tried saving her but he ended up slipping too," Ben said once he was within earshot.

"Oh my god that is _so_ romantic," Alice breathed. God was she wasted.

That in fact was not romantic. It was pure stupidity. I know if I were to slip, James wouldn't even bother trying to save me. But then again I wouldn't exactly cry if he were to fall.

I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist and he began planting wet kisses on my neck. I ignored him as I looked at the view in front of me. It was oddly calming and soothing. The sun had had just set and the sky was dark with the incandescent moon shining brightly above us. I wonder if the girl, who supposedly fell, got to see this view before she fell and died. It was beautiful.

I spun around and turn to face James. His eyes were dark and mischievous. He quickly attacked my lips devouring them and I wrapped my arms around his neck with my beer still in hand. He removed his lips from mine and turned his attention to my neck. He knew I liked it there. In the darkness I could see Alice and Ben making out or at least attempting to. A couple of virgins I swear. I'm pretty sure they had no idea what they were doing.

I suddenly felt a cold chill rush through me and heard a distant noise. I quickly shoved James off of me. "Did you hear that?"

"Dude, you're stoned. You're just being paranoid," he said and resumed sucking on my neck. He's probably right. I smoked a joint bigger than my head but I still couldn't shake that awful feeling that we were being watched. I turned my attention on the feel of James' lips too distract myself but stopped as soon as I saw the flash of red and blue lights.

Shit.

They sirens were loud and were making me dizzier. Double shit. I saw a shadow coming nearer and nearer.

"Come back over the fence now," the cop said on his megaphone. His voice was calm yet threatening. It gave me the chills.

Looking over at James I knew we were thinking the same thing; we're stuck. Normally we would have run but we were trapped behind this fence and if we ran we'd eventually be caught. Alice and Ben would have turned us in just so they could protect their "perfect" reputation. Fuck.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Alice chanted in panic. Ben being the good little boy dropped his beer, climbed over the fence and walked towards the cop. I was shocked that he would just leave Alice like that. James quickly followed after Ben over the fence.

I sighed walking towards Alice who was having a serious panic attack. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the fence. All Alice could say was, "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Alice, you seriously just, I don't know, chill or something," I said getting rather annoyed with her.

Just before we reached the fence I saw Alice pull out her cell phone. I resisted the urge to snort. Was she serious? Who in the hell was she going to call?

"Who the hell are you calling? A lawyer?" I joked. But this clearly was not a joking matter for her.

"Put the phone away Alice," the cop said through that ridiculous megaphone.

"Oh my god, he knows my name!" If she wasn't freaking out before, then she was definitely freaking out now. It wasn't so surprising that the cop new who she was seeing as this was a small town but still it was a little creepy.

Once I climbed over the fence, clumsily might I add, I saw Ben and James cuffed and leaning on the hood of the cop car. The cop was doing a body search checking to see if they had any drugs on them.

"Look I'm not high. It wasn't even my idea to come up here it was my girlfriends," James said.

What a fucking asshole. "Thanks James, chivalry isn't dead after all asshole." I shot him daggers with my eyes and leaned against the fence.

After he finished searching both James and Ben, he pointed at Alice and called her forward. "Your turn."

She looked at me with a petrified expression and mouthed, "Oh my god," and walked over to the cop. It almost made me feel bad for her. Shit like this happens to me all of time but to people like Alice, I'm sure it would leave a scar. As he searched her, I looked at him making sure he wasn't some pervert.

He cuffed Alice and put her in the back seat of the car. I could see her scared expression and it made me feel bad for a second. The cop moving towards me distracted me. He began his search and once he found nothing he took out his handcuffs. I took a step back and panic welled through me.

"Sir, she has a problem with being restrained. Trust me I've tried it," James called out with a smirk on his face. Asshole. I remember that night perfectly. He was in some sort of kinky mood and if he ever tries it again I will make sure to rip his balls out and feed it to the dogs.

"Well, you shouldn't trespass on city property," the cop said closing in on me.

"Sir, she does have a real problem. Though I've never tried it but there was an incident in the 9th grade," Ben spoke for the first time. I wonder if he was talking about the time Tyler locked us into the janitor's closet.

The cop clearly did not care as he came up behind me. I heard the metal cuffs open and his breath tickled my neck. "You need to know what this feels like."

I scoffed. "I know how it feels."

Just as he was about to cuff me a cop care and an ambulance pulled up beside us. Why is the ambulance here? It's not like we killed anyone. "Gee, we must be a real threat to society. Isn't there some robber or killer you people can go chase after? And, why did you call the ambulance?"

"I thought you'd need it when you fell off the edge of the meadow," he said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

The paramedic came out of the ambulance and head towards us. I sighed when I saw who it was. Carlisle Cullen. "Swan, why am I not surprised to find you here?" he asked.

I glared at him and began screaming profanities at him." Of all the fucking nerve!" I was still screaming out profanities as the cop grabbed me by the arm and shoved me inside the cop car. I tried opening the car door but it was locked. Shit, _don't_ panic.

Look at the bright side; the cop had forgotten to cuff me. I breathed in slowly and heard Alice crying silently in the seat next to me. Okay now I really did feel bad. I had brought Alice in to this and risked her scholarships to U-Dub. She has always been a good friend to everyone.

She was that hyper girl at school that everyone knew and loved to hang out with. We've known each other since kindergarten and our friendship just sort of fizzled out. Well, I was the one to let it fizzle out. Alice always tried talking to me but I would just blow her off. I never meant for things to end up like this. They just did. And, I actually prefer having no friends. Sooner or later everyone will leave you.

I looked out the car window and saw my cop and this older cop yelling at James and Ben. Ben looked complete freaked out. I know he's regretting ever agreeing to meet us here not matter how much he wanted to hang out with Alice. Like I said, I feel for the guy but he came on his own free will. I looked away as my cop came back towards us and opened the car door. He slammed his door shut and pulled out a clipboard and began writing stuff down. He was clearly pissed off but I didn't understand why.

"Why are you so mad? I mean is the myth of those two kids who fell and died even true?" I asked.

He didn't look up from his clipboard when he answered. "Yes, it's true. And, you guys came close to adding four more to the body count."

"No it wouldn't. If I fell my boyfriend wouldn't try to save me," I said honestly.

"Some boyfriend," he said.

"Well, it's not your place to judge now is it?" I asked glaring at him. He looked up at me from the review mirror for a second before looking down on his clipboard. I noticed his eyes were this deep emerald green color. They were very pretty.

"How did you find us anyhow?" I asked.

"You were out of luck. Beware the Ides of March," he said.

Oh shit, it was March 15. I felt a slight paranoia pass through me but I wasn't about to let him know that. Before I could say anything Alice spoke for the first time.

"Oh, I love Julius Caesar! Are you an English major? I want to major in English too and fashion design," Alice said being her perky self.

"At this rate you won't even graduate high school," the cop said with anger in his voice. I heard Alice let out a sob. What an asshole. Couldn't he see how scared Alice is? There is no need to rub it in her face that her career could possibly be over.

Angered, I spoke on her behalf. "Everyone reads Julius Caesar in high school. Cops don't need a college education." I told Alice. "They only need to know how to drive. Read. Write. Or not."

"Don't," Alice pleaded.

I looked at her cuffed hand and felt bad for her. "Look can you take her handcuffs off. I'll vouch for her."

For the first time the cop looked at me and not through the review mirror. He turned to look at me. His eyes were a lot greener than I saw earlier but they were dark with heavy bags under them. Almost like the life in his eyes were gone. They looked at me with bitterness and resentment. He stared at me for a few second before looking down at his clipboard and ignoring me.

"Why won't you take them off? Are you scared? I mean we're only two small girls," I said. He turned around to look at me one more time and anger filled his eyes making them darker.

Alice maneuvered her cuffed hands and pinched my butt, hard. "Ow!" I yelled. She gave me a glare that said, "Just shut the fuck up."

The cop got out of the car and went to open Alice's door. He pulled out a set of silver keys and opened the cuffs. "You know those guys just want to get into your pants," he said, his eyes meeting mine briefly.

"No they aren't," Alice said innocently. She rubbed her free wrist as the cop put the cuffs in his pocket.

Being the smart ass that I am, I decided to mess with him a little. "How do you know _we_ weren't trying to get into _their_ pants?" The cop took a step back and stared at me.

Alice smacked me. "Oh my god, shut up."

"You know you've got quite a mouth there. You ought to be careful. You don't want to get more trouble than you already are," the cop said.

I looked right back into his eyes. "Yeah, well some people just don't know when to shut up."

"Shut up!" Alice hissed. I probably should've taken her advice. The cop slammed the door and came over to my side. Oh shit. He opened the door and with a stern voice said, "Get out."

Fuck.

I climbed out of the car and leaned against the door. I'm sure he was about to yell at me like he'd done to James and Ben. I braced myself but I didn't hear any yelling. I looked up at him with a confused expression and saw that his eyes were roaming me from head to toe. His eyes finally took in my t-shirt that said, "Bite Me. I **DARE** You." Or maybe he was looking at my cleavage seeing as how this shirt is a tad too small.

He controlled his anger and his features softened up a bit. "So how much has she had to drink?" he asked nodding his head towards Alice.

"Cut her some slack. This was her first time getting drunk. Hell it was her first drink," I said hoping he'd go easy on her. I owed her that much. He just nodded, not saying anything.

"And what about you?" he finally asked.

I smiled wickedly. "Oh, I'm guilty."

"And the pot?"

I felt a rush go through me. "What pot?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Look I might have not gone to college but I'm not stupid. You know that boyfriend of yours has been expelled from two different schools for selling pot," he said.

"That's why I am with him," I accidently blurted out.

He looked at me in surprise. "You're with him because of the pot?"

"No, not just because he has weed it's just that James is just my kind of people," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"James is- you know you are really a-" he cut himself short twice.

"I'm a what? I'm an idiot. Just go ahead and say it!"

"Before I pulled you guys in I looked into your boyfriend's car and I saw a few jugs of beer. I don't have that kind of evidence on you but if you come clean about the pot we won't screen test you or your boyfriend."

I thought about it for a minute. If I denied there being any weed, he'd test us and find weed in our system and James would call me a stupid bitch. If I told him we had smoked weed, James would call me a stupid bitch.

Damn it.

I sighed loudly. "It was just James and I. Alice and Ben didn't know anything about it. In fact they would've freaked out if they knew we had some. James and I got stoned and went to McDonalds for some Big Macs and I ran into Alice in the bathroom. I was so stoned that I invited her along knowing she would want to be around Ben."

The cop nodded his head. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. She wouldn't have done it if she'd really thought about it," I finished saying.

"Well it seems you've broken a myriad of laws tonight," he said clearly making fun of me.

"Oh, yeah should we count them? What fun it would be," I snapped.

"Well it seems that your 'Bite Me' t-shirt fits you well." He pointed towards my shirt. So, he was checking me out.

"Yeah, I saw you taking in my t-shirt," I said testing just how much he'd seen.

To my surprise his pale face turned a shade of red. I smiled to myself. Poor guy was out here on the job trying to take care of his wife and fourteen kids. And, here my too small 'bite me' t-shirt was luring him in with my boobs all on display. It's not his fault for looking.

Looked at him closely and noticed his hair was this weird bronze color. That's fucking weird. It was completely messy and shot out in all sorts of directions. It looked a lot like sex-hair and screamed 'do me! do me!' He seriously needed a haircut. His wife should cut it for him. I mean isn't that what wives are supposed to do?

His blushed disappeared and he went back to being a cop. "Are you even sorry?"

Was I sorry? "I'm sorry I dragged Alice into this mess. I'm sorry Ben got arrested too. What else should I be sorry for?" I asked.

He looked at me with those dark eyes. "Are you sorry you almost got killed?"

"We didn't."

"Yes you did!" Anger washed over his face, clearly furious to my nonchalant attitude about this whole situation.

It looked as though he was going to say something else but he pressed his lips together in a fine line. He was probably going to tell me how stupid I am or something along the lines of that. Instead he just pushed me back into the car and went to talk to the other older cop and Carlisle. Once he came back he turned the car on and drove towards the police station.

He seemed slightly less tense sitting in his car. He turned the radio on and music filled the car. It was The Off-Spring song called, "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid." I loved this song and was surprised to hear that my cop liked this song too. I just figured he'd be into some weird old time music.

Alice leaned her head against my shoulder. I too was getting a tad sleepy and the car's engine began lulling me to sleep. But I forced myself to stay awake. Alice eventually laid her head on my lap and I began stroking her hair.

"Do you know what we are?" Alice quietly asked.

"Criminals?" I guessed.

"Yes, but what else?" she pressed on.

"Umm, felons?"

"No. We're no good-convicts!" she yelled sitting up in a vertical position.

I could see the cop smile from the review mirror. I noticed that once side of his lips went higher than the other. It made a crooked line. A crooked smile. Sexy.

Alice must have seen him smile too. "Mr. Policeman do you think we're no-good-convicts?" she asked.

"Yes, but not for long," he said.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I learned my lesson tonight. I have definitely learned something new about myself," she said as I stoked her arm gently. Well that makes one of us. I hadn't learned anything new.

"Your friend tells me this was your first drink," the cop said.

"Oh, no it wasn't," Alice said.

"Yes. It. Was," I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to lie to you Mr. Policeman. I went to France with my family and my grandmother gave me lemonade with alcohol in it. My grandmother said it was okay," Alice said.

"Whoa, did you catch a buzz?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I ate fish and chips with it," Alice said making a face of disgust.

The policeman smiled and laughed a musical laugh. It was a really nice sound. I wonder why I didn't notice the sound of his voice earlier. It might have to do with the fact that I was drunk as fuck and the effects are slowly starting to wear off.

I was suddenly in the mood to mess with him again. "Do you watch cops?" I asked.

"I love Cops," he said with a smile. "It's pretty much my life but without all those boring parts."

"What about Reno 911?"

"Yeah, it's probably more realistic to my life than to Cops." We finally arrived at the police station. He turned to us and said, "Hold tight ladies." He left the car and walked over to the cop car with Ben and James in it.

I saw James yelling angrily at me but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He struggled against his handcuffs and managed to flip me the bird.

Lovely.

The old cop and my cop pulled out James and Ben. Whatever James had been trying to tell me came out crystal clear. "How could you tell him about the pot? He faked you out you stupid bitch!"

"Well, that's not a nice thing to say!" I yelled at him, not giving a rat's ass what he thought of me.

"What pot?" Alice asked clearly freaked.

"Don't worry not you," our cop said to her as he opened the door for us. "You know I don't think you're that much of a no-good-convict." Both of them giggled.

God, what a bunch of squares.

Seriously they were made for each other. We got out of the car and I swayed a little bit but before I could fall my cop caught me. I blushed slightly and thanked him.

"Come on ladies. Let's head inside," he said letting me go once he knew I wasn't about to pass out.

I sighed looking over at Alice's scared expression. I took her by the hand and we walked inside.

Let's do this.

* * *

**I'm sure my grammar isn't perfect, by any means, but it's a lot better than it was before. If you catch a mistake feel free to let me know. Constructive criticism is good for an author. It's how we grow. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Punishment

**Here is the improved chapter two. Those who have this story on alert and don't know what is going on. Go back to chapter one and read my authors note. :) I hope you like the improvement or I hope you notice an improvement. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and this plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

_

* * *

_

Alice and I stepped into the police station hand in hand and I could feel her shaking slightly. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a small smile. I truly felt guilty for dragging her in this. Alice really was a great girl and she had no business being involved with something like this. Our officer said we could call our parents one by one so Alice went first and she called her mother. She had her back facing me so when she came back to her seat next to me I could see her crying and her eyes bright red. She sat next to me and didn't utter a word as she tried to stop the tears from flowing.

Ben and James both called their parents and soon it was my turn. I waited a few minutes before getting up. I saw no point in calling my parents. They weren't going to come for me. My dad's last words rang in my head as I dialed their number, "You mess up one more time, and you're on your own. I mean it Isabella!"

I got in trouble a lot so sue me. I didn't come to jail every weekend but this wasn't my first visit. I tapped my fingers as I called the café fully well knowing they wouldn't be there. Finally, on the third ring someone answered.

"Swan Café, Caleb speaking."

"Hey, Caleb it's me Bella." I was thankful Caleb answered. I was slightly afraid that I would catch one of my parents. Caleb is one of my parents trusted employees and I've known him practically all my life.

"What did you do now, Bells?" Caleb asked in a tired voice.

I huffed in anger. "What makes you think I did something huh? For all you know I could be calling to let you know I'm coming home late because there was a kitten in the tree and I had to get it some help."

I heard a snort followed by a musical laughter. Confused, I looked up to see my cop laughing at me and shaking his bronze haired locks at me. Jesus, could he mind his own business? I gave him a look before turning around so he wouldn't be able to see me or hear me.

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Caleb lecture me for the thousandth time. "Please honey, you hate cats. Now where are you? Are you at the police station? If you are you know your parents aren't going to get you. Things are busy here."

"Okay I get it. I know they won't come for me but could you just let them now that I am here. And I do not hate cats. I just had a bad experience with one growing up."

"Uh huh, sure. Listen, you might want to pray," he said.

"Why?"

"Well only the Lord can save you for what's coming to you when you come home." I could picture him giving me that glare he usually does when I get in trouble. Even as a kid he used to do that.

Wonderful.

I groaned. "Thanks for the advice I'll take it into consideration." I hung up on him and mumbled angrily to myself.

I walked back to my seat and plopped down on the seat. I pulled my knees tightly against my chest and continued to mumble to myself.

Alice turned to me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" Her eyes were blood shot from the crying and all the drinking.

"Oh I am just dandy," I replied sarcastically.

Alice gave me a sad sympathetic smile I hated. I winced slightly and laid my head on her shoulder as we watched reruns of The Office. Soon the parents started rolling in. Ben's dad came and ordered him to get inside the car. He didn't say good night to me or Alice. I could see the disappointment in Alice's face.

Then came James' dad pick him up, aka the major douche. He thought just because he was rich that he could get his family out of any legal trouble and most of the time it did work. He began yelling at my cop as well as the older cop even the nice reception lady named Angela. He said he was going to get his best lawyers and this wasn't over. Blah, blah, blah.

After they were gone, it was just Alice and I watching the television. Just as Family Guy was about to start Alice nudged me and said, "The cop is staring at you." I waited a second before surreptitiously glancing toward the reception desk.

I saw my cop standing with papers in his hand blatantly staring at me. I felt myself blush and immediately sit back in my seat. Alice giggled next to me and I told her to stop staring. I really felt bad for the cop. Here he was trying to make a living for his wife and fourteen children and here I am tempting him with my too tight Bite Me t-shirt. I tried my best to focus on the T.V but I could feel his green eyes looking at me.

Alice's mom finally arrived and she had crazy looking eyes. When she finally spotted Alice she began yelling at her and telling her she was disappointed in her. What a bitch. As her mom signed some papers, Alice came over to me with tears in her eyes.

She wiped the tears away. "Are you still going to go to Florida for spring break?"

"Of course I am," I said.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you there."

"Alice let's go, now!" Alice's mother yelled from the door.

"Coming! Call me okay." With that she rushed over to meet her mother.

"Yeah sure," I said as she rushed off. It's not like I didn't like Alice or anyone for that matter but I knew I wasn't going to call her. I don't call people. I don't call anyone.

I was all alone watching the television. I looked at the clock and it read 1:30 am. I knew they definitely weren't going to come but that's to be expected. I'm sure my dad blew a gasket once Caleb told him where I was.

"Bella, would you like to call your parents again?" Angela asked.

I didn't even bother looking away from the T.V when I answered. "No, they aren't going to come."

"Masen, what do we do with her?" Angela asked as my cop came out of the office.

"I don't know. I guess we can just put her inside," he said nodding his head in the direction of the cell. Hold on a fucking minute. Is he planning on placing me inside the cell with other criminals? Oh fuck no.

My cop came over to me. "Come with me."

I stood up and followed him. I half prayed that there would be this nice giant room with a comfortable bed but no such luck. He took me inside the cell and I could see an older man looking at me, practically undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered and looked away.

"You can place her in my cell. I wouldn't mind the company," the old man said. I bit back the urge to barf. That is is _so_ disturbing. I'd rather eat my own hand than be in cell with him.

"Stay close," the cop said. I quickly ran to catch up to him and he opened the last cell and motioned for me to go in. My heart started to pound faster and faster. He's not going to lock it is he?

I grabbed his shoulder. "Look-"

He shook my hand off and with a stern voice said, "Never touch me when I'm in my uniform."

My eyes widen and I quickly took my hand back. Sheesh.

"Sorry. Look is there any way that you can, I don't know, leave it unlocked," I begged. I couldn't imagine being locked in here all night. I got chills just thinking about it. I felt the room begin to spin around me.

"Bella, look I can't. Just step away from the door," he said.

_Did he just call me Bella?_

"Whoa how did you know my name?" I asked my eyebrows knitted together.

"I've pulled you over before for not wearing your helmet while driving your motorcycle. You're not that hard to miss," he said pointing at my hair. Blue and purple hair is hard to miss but it still didn't answer how he knew to call me Bella.

"But why did you call me Bella?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my driver's license says Isabella Swan, not Bella," I babbled. "I mean for all you know I like to be called Izzy, Is or Bells. What makes you think I like to be called Bella?" I do realize that this little rant was partly to try to distract him from sticking me inside this cell.

He stayed quiet as he pushed me into the cell and I saw his cheeks slightly turn pink. Interesting. Once I was fully inside the cell did I begin to panic. I held my hand to my chest and took deep shallow breaths. I was nearly hyperventilating. "Can you at least leave the keys within reach, just in case?"

"No! Now back up so I can close the door." I moved a few steps backwards and he backed out to close the cell.

"I don't really think this is a good idea. Couldn't I walk home or something?" I started to sway back and forth as the room was like a merry go round. I heard my name being called out but soon all I saw was black as I fell to the floor.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Bella? Honey, are you okay?" a soft voice asked.

_Jesus? Is that you?_

"Bella, please you're starting to scare me," the girl spoke again.

"She's probably faking it," a male voice said sounding rather annoyed.

I heard someone hit somebody. "She's not faking it. You tried to put her in a cell with those old pervy men. Of course she freaked out."

I blinked my eyes a few times before I pried them open. I saw Angela hovering over me with a worried look on her face. My cop stood next to her looking annoyed with me. What the hell is his problem? I groaned as I sat straight.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my head as it started to hurt.

"You fainted, honey. Here drink this it will help." Angela handed me a cold 7-up and I popped it open taking a few sips.

"Hurry up and drink that," my cop said.

I looked at him incredulously. "You're not putting me back in there are you?" I do not want to faint again thank you very much.

"Masen are you crazy? You can't put her in there, she could faint again," Angela scolded him.

"What do you expect me to do? I can't take her home until her parents come and sign her out," my cop said sounding agitated.

"Oh whatever Masen, get to work. I'll let her sleep on the sofa." Angela said waving him off. I like this Angela girl.

My cop or Masen, as she called him, left quickly out the door glancing at me one last time before he disappeared. Angela told me to go lay on the sofa and she brought me a blanket from the office. I thanked her and turned my eyes towards the television which was still on. They were showing re-runs of COPS and I tried to pay attention to the car chase but slowly my eyes succumbed into sleep.

The weirdest thing happened once I fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream and my cop was in it. I was standing by the edge of the meadow and when I turned I saw him standing behind him.

I looked up at him and smiled angelically at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting people," he said.

"Protecting people from what?" I asked looking around. No one beside him and I were around.

He took a step toward me and before he could explain I slipped from the edge of the meadow and fell. I cried out to him, calling

Before he had the chance to explain to me what he's protecting them from, I slipped at the edge of the meadow and fall. I scream for him to save me but all I see are his green eyes looking down on me as he watched me fall.

Just before I hit the ground I quickly awoke with a violent shake. I sat up on the couch and looked around slightly confused to where I was. I remembered the events of last night and leaned back on the couch. I took in deep breaths and ran my hair through my damp hair. I turned to see Angela on the computer. I sat straight on the couch and tried to shake the uncomfortable feeling that dream gave me.

"Hey sweetie, how did you sleep?" Angela asked me.

"Fine, thanks," I said sleepily. I stood up, folded the blanket and gave it back to her.

"Do you think I can go home? Trust me my dad won't come get me," I said.

She scrunched up her face in thought. "You know what screw protocol, I'll just drive you home myself." Angela grabbed her bag and grabbed me by my shoulders leading me to her car. We drove in silence most of the way until we saw Masen's police car drive by us.

"Oh fuck," Angela said. "He's not going to like this."

In that moment her cell phone rang, and she dug in her purse and answered it. "Hello? Yes, I'm taking her home. Screw protocol, this kid has been here all night. Masen nothing is going to happen. No-"

She let out a frustrated sigh. I could tell she was used to Masen's personality by now. She deserves a fucking medal for having to deal with him. "Listen Masen…damn it I said listen! Just go home, get some sleep and I'll take care of this. Go ahead and try to fire me. You won't be able to function without me." She let out a laugh. "Well you are pretty worthless without me. Get some rest, good bye."

She dropped her phone in the cup holder. "Is he mad?" I asked.

"Yes, but what else is new. Don't worry about it, he's just a grumpy soul," she said with a smile.

Gee, I hadn't noticed.

"Here you are sweetie. Take care and stay out of trouble. I mean it," she gave me a stern look and I nodded my head.

I rushed up to the loft above the café and dropped off my stuff. I knew my mother would be off taking her Pilates class or whatever the hell she does on Saturday Mornings. We used to live in a nice house but when my parents decided to build a café after my dad retired from the police force, we sold our house and moved to this cramped up loft.

We can afford a house by now but my dad just doesn't want to risk it just yet. Too be honest, the only reason he even wants to stay here is to keep a close eye on me. It's kind of hard to sneak out of you room when you practically share it with your parents.

I took a shower because I smelled of weed and alcohol. Not very attractive if you ask me. I took the hottest shower and lingered under the water before getting out. I changed into a black tank top and blue button up shirt. I didn't bother buttoning it up and slipped on my comfortable black Dickies. Lastly, I put on my Doc Martens, how much I loved these shoes. I blow dried my hair straight and let it fall.

I took a look at myself in the mirror. I had bright blue and purple hair with black/blonde highlights. I really did look like a freak. I ran my tongue over my lip piercing. I couldn't recognize myself anymore. It's been like this for years. I look in the mirror and I can't ever recognize the girl looking back at me.

I left the bathroom and headed downstairs before I could think about my past anymore. I walked into the café and bumped into Caleb. "Bella, what are you doing here? If I were you I'd hide in that loft of yours."

"I have to work. This is my shift after all." Even if they didn't pay me once fucking cent for all the times I've worked. I was the daughter and I was expected to help them out. The crazy part was that my parent's actually believed that once they die, I would be the one to take over. Fuck that. The minute I have that diploma I am out of this town faster than you can say Forks.

"Good-luck." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the café. I cleared the empty tables and took all the tips. I went to the sink dropping the cups and plates setting them in warm water. I washed a few dishes and when the timer went off I pulled out the cookies fresh from the oven.

As I placed them on the counter I heard someone walk in followed by my dad's voice. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here."

"Well I have to come back. Remember a good daughter is supposed to help her parents out. I don't even get paid," I spat angrily.

"You're supposed to do it no questions asked. Damn it Isabella, how many times are you going to keep putting your mother through this? Do you like spending your nights at the police station?" He shook his head at me clearly disappointed. Like that was anything new.

"I just got off the phone with Officer Masen and we have decided on punishment for you. You, along with Ben and Alice, are going to be shadowing the police, ambulance, or the fire department for a week. Starting this Monday."

I looked at him as though he had grown a second head. Is he serious?

"What? No, not this Monday it's spring break and I am going to Florida for the week!" I cried. "And, you and mom are going to Greenland of some place like that."

"Looks like you aren't going anymore, sorry kid. And, you're mother and I are taking that trip to Greenland like we've been planning. You're on your own," he said.

It's not like I wanted them here anyways. "Whatever, go to your little trip. I'm fine by myself. And, I'll just be riding with Carlisle for the rest of the week."

My dad shook his head. "Oh no, Alice is shadowing for Carlisle. You will be shadowing Officer Masen for the week. And at the end of the week you are expected to turn in a report to the police department at the end of the week."

I think my mouth hung open for a few seconds. Oh fuck no. This has to be a fucking joke. I wasn't going to Florida so I can shadow a cop? Damn you Officer Masen for ruining my spring break.

* * *

**Hope you like the improvement. Chapter three will be up tomorrow. :)**


	3. First Day on Night Patrol

**All right here is updated chapter three. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

* * *

"You have to stay in the vehicle at all times," Officer Masen said. "Especially, if I have to draw my weapon."

We were sitting in his police car and he tried to explain to me what I needed to do at times like these. We pulled over a guy who was speeding and now he's telling me he might have to pull out his gun? I was sitting in the passenger seat. I thought he would make me sit in the back but no, I've been promoted to the front seat.

"You mean your gun? Why do you need your gun? They were only speeding," I said.

"You didn't see what I saw," he said rolling up the window.

"You know part of this stupid assignment is to follow your every move. I should go with you," I said. I had absolutely no desire to be trapped in this car by myself for any amount of time.

"I don't think so. If you get hurt then I'll be demoted to jail guard duty," he said.

"I won't get hurt. I swear."

"No. Stay in here and do what you're told," he said and opened his door and began to get out.

"Wait," I said and grabbed his arm.

He turned and looked down on my hand and looked up at me giving me that look. _Don't touch me while I'm in my uniform_. I quickly took my hand back and bit back the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex. Look I don't think you should leave me locked in here. I mean, what if you get shot?" I knew nobody would get shot, especially him but you can never be too sure.

"Don't worry I only programmed the doors in the back to lock, so no criminal can leave. You can open your door but no suspects can get in," he said.

"What do you mean _get in_?" I asked but he was already out the door and heading for the white Mustang parked in front of us.

He bent over, peering into the car. He began to talk to the person inside the car and I saw his hand reach behind his back and unsnap the gun from his gun holster. _Holy shit man_. I quickly dug out my cell phone from my bag and dialed the only number that came to mind. I don't ever call people but this time I'll make an exception.

"Hello?" Her tired voice rang in my ears.

"Alice, wake up!" I hissed through the phone. "I need you to be on 911 alert! If you hear me scream I want you to bring the paramedics to the highway. The cop is in pursuit." Well, sort of.

She sounded way more alert when I said 'gun'. "Wait, he has his gun out?"

"Yes, now I just thought it was a traffic stop but then I saw him put his hand on his gun," I said slightly worried for his safety.

"What is he doing right now?" she asked.

I looked up, squinting to get a better look. "Um, he's just talking to the driver. What if something happens?."

"You need to chill Bella. If he needed help I'm sure he radioed it in already," Alice said trying to pacify me.

"What if they're stuck in traffic? Or, what if they're all the way across town, and they don't get here in time? I would feel better if I knew the ambulance was close by just in case anything were to happen. God, why didn't I listen in health class? I swear it was all stupid Tyler's fault for getting us kicked out of that class every single fucking day."

"Whoa, Bella I've never heard you this freaked out. I mean nothing freaks you, well besides your claustrophobia," she babbled on.

"Oh my god he's taking the driver out to cuff him. Now he's doing a body search," I said completely ignoring her protest to calm me down.

"Bella, stay with me. Now, try to get your mind off of it," she said. "Now, is the cop you are shadowing the one who took us in?"

"Yeah." The same bastard who ruined my spring break.

"Is he cute?"

I could feel the blush against my skin. I cursed silently to myself. "I don't know. You were there, you saw him."

"Please, I was so wasted that night I don't remember anything except when I babbled about my first drink in France and tried to blame it on my grandma," she said.

"Sure."

"So, tell me about him?"

"Hmph. Well he has messy hair that's this weird bronze color and all you want to do is run fingers through it. He has penetrating green eyes that make you melt."

"Ooh, well I am disappointed I missed that." She yawned. "So have you heard from James lately?"

I scoffed. "No." I know I won't be hearing from him anytime soon unless he's done being mad at me and calls me for a late night booty call.

"What about you? Has Ben called?" I asked.

Alice let out a loud sigh. "No, he hasn't called. I tried calling him once but he didn't answer so I called his house but his mom said he was grounded.

"That sucks," I said.

"He'll call, right. I mean, isn't he supposed to call?"

I felt bad for Alice. Ben was an asshole, like most guys are. Only thing I could do was lie. "Yes, I'm sure he will call."

When it came to boys Alice and I were on two completely different pages. She was in it for the romance and things that make me severely ill. Personally, I could care less if a guy loved me or not. I mean with James, once we do it in the back seat of his car there's nothing more to it. No relationship, no chilling at the mall, hell we don't even talk to each other much.

I'm not a slut. It's not like I sleep with the entire world. I'm sure this whole town talks about me and my 'loose' ways but I could care less what this town thinks. People in this town need to find something to fill their lonely, sexless, pathetic lives. I'm just living mine to the fullest. Is that so wrong?

"Hey, what's your cop's name?" Alice asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "Do you know why he seemed to know us that night? Is he like somebody's dad?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that his name is Officer Masen," I said.

"And his first name?"

"As far as I know, it's Officer."

"How tall is he? Is he skinny?" she asked.

I looked over Officer Masen's body. He was tall but no taller than James. His uniform fit him snuggly showing off his big strong muscles. I found myself just staring at those muscles. They're pretty big.

"He's definitely not that skinny. He has some muscle," I said still looking at him.

"Oh my god, Bella, I think I know who that is," she cried.

"Really? Who is- Oh shit! Oh fucking shit!" I yelled.

"Oh my god what is it? What's going on?" Alice spoke with panic in her voice.

"The guy in the passenger seat got out of the car and ran off into the woods. Officer Masen took his gun out and ran after him." I noticed that the man who Officer Masen cuffed was heading towards me.

Oh shit, oh fucking shit.

I let out a scared squeal as the cuffed criminal kicked the cop car's bumper all while eyeing me. This fucker is a creeper. He then walked over to my side and tried to open my door. Oh fuck, do not panic he can't get in remember. Just as he tried to open my door again, he suddenly fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Officer Masen who stood over the guy. He looked pissed which was kind of sexy. _Not the time to be thinking about that._ Be thankful you didn't get raped by some creeper. I drew out a breath of relief.

"Bella?" Alice whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just saw another Officer pull up, so I think I'll be okay," I said.

"Good."

"Thanks for listening Alice."

"Any time," she said. "Good-night." I hung up and placed the phone back in my bag.

Officer Masen stuck both criminals in the backseat of the car but I didn't freak out because Officer Masen quickly opened his door and began to radio a few things to Angela. He then pulled out his papers and started to fill them out.

The guy he'd knocked out was in the back seat moaning in pain. Next to him was the creeper who tried to open my door. I tried my best to ignore his comments that were directed at me. I turned my attention to Officer Masen who was scribbling on the papers.

When he'd arrested me I never really paid attention to him. I noticed that he had the tendency to stick his bottom lip out as he concentrated. His hair is so messy and extremely sexy. And, that jaw, it's just wow. Another one of his habits was running a hand through his, what I imagine, silky soft hair. I had to refrain myself from wanting to touch it.

I've never shown any interest to older guys. My dad's friends are old, bald and fat. Not exactly what you would call 'hot'. I often wondered how their wives could even imagine them naked, let alone actually having sex with them.

I'm sure Officer Masen got his girlfriend pregnant when he was in high school. Got married then had three more children. I think he's responsible and wouldn't have 14 so I'm sure he has four. His wife was petite and beautiful too. I bet she spent her nights up, listening to the police scanner and waiting until he returns home safely.

She was everything he could want, unlike me. With my crazy piercings, different colored hair and too tight t-shirts, I was nothing more than a small distraction. In this town, I am the weird girl that has no life other than getting in trouble and getting some. No wonder he didn't want me out of the car with him.

"I think you knew I wouldn't get hurt," I said. "You're probably just embarrassed to be seen with me."

He looked up at me with his questioning green eyes. "Why would I be embarrassed to be seen with you?"

"Because, I'm different and I dress funny. And to top it all off, my hair looks like it's been dipped in color dye," I said.

He gave me a once-over before looking back down on his papers. "You dress like your Japanese."

I glared at him. "You mean those weird Japanese people with those hideous plastic sandals that work at the fish market with their pointy hats. Gee, thanks."

"No. Those cute one's that have funky, crazy fashion sense." The pen in his hand stopped, and he slowly looked up at me. I saw his cheeks turn pink as he realized he just called me _cute_.

"I mean, you know those Japanese girls with those graphic t-shirts, skinny jeans and those skull socks," he babbled as he tried to play it off as nothing. I raised an eyebrow getting pleasure in watching him squirm.

So he _has_ noticed me. I'm not sure if I should be happy or ashamed for luring in a married man. Not that it really mattered. He was a relationship kind of guy. I wasn't.

He kept his eyes glued to his clipboard. "You dress like a manga character."

"Your kids read manga?" It made sense; maybe his youngest is into manga.

"What kids?" I looked over his ring finger and saw there was nothing there. Interesting. Maybe he takes it off for work.

"Do they not let you wear your wedding ring to work?" I asked.

He lifted his hand and looked at me with a weird expression. "What wedding ring? I'm not married."

Oh.

Well I feel like a dumbass right now.

"Hey baby would you like to get lost in the bed sheets with me," the creepy criminal from back seat said. He then proceeded to tell me what sorts of things he was going to do to me.

I began to freak out and in a panic I reached for the door handle but found it was locked. "Let me out! Damn it I said let me out!"

I heard the door unlock and the door swung open causing me to lose my balance and trip. I quickly stood and ran out to the side of the road. Behind me I faintly heard the criminal's laughter. I shuddered and not because of the cold air rushing through my skin. I heard a car door open and felt someone come up behind me.

"You promised me you weren't going to lock it," I said. I turned around and saw Officer Masen taking out a cigarette from his pack.

"I didn't. I locked it when I came back in, it's a habit. Sorry." He put the cigarette in his lips and lighted his cigarette.

"Come on let's go back in the car, it's cold and you don't even have a sweater on," he said.

"First put the cigarette out. I don't want to breathe in your second hand smoke," I said making a face.

He smiled. "You know pots a lot worse."

"I'm not a complete pot head. Even if I was I wouldn't smoke a pack a day either," I shot back.

"I don't smoke much either," he said. Sure, and my grandpa is Santa Clause.

"Don't worry you will. Those things are addictive. It's like they are designed to trap people," I said.

He took in long drag looking right at me as if to say 'ha whatcha gonna do about it'. How incredibly childish. I paused for a second and looked at him closely. I tried not to ogle at his muscles. He wasn't married and didn't have children. He acted as though he was from a different century. I began to wonder how old he really was.

As we walked back to the car I saw the creepy criminal being dragged out of the car by the older police. I think his name is Officer Leroy. He shouted things at me like how he was going to rape me but the cop elbowed him in the gut. Right before he was pushed into the second cop car he gazed longingly at me and licked his lips.

Eww. I'm going to have nightmares.

We got in the car and drove listening to 'Hang Me up to Dry' by the Cold War Kids. We sung along trying to ignore the moans that were coming from the other criminal.

_Careless in our summer clothes splashing around  
in the muck and the mire_

_Now hang me up to dry  
You wrung me out  
Too, too, too many time_

_All mixed up in the wash  
hot water bleeding our colors  
all mixed up in the wash  
hot water bleeding our colors_

We pulled up to the hospital with tears in our eyes. I really loved that song.

I controlled my laughter and looked at him with a confused look. "What are we doing at the hospital?"If there is a place I hate more than school, it's the hospital.

"I might have broken the suspect's arm…accidently," he said with a small smile. He got out of the car and pulled the criminal out who was still moaning in pain. That's what he gets for trying to break into my door. Asshole got what he deserved.

As Officer Masen went to take him to the emergency room I nearly had the wind knocked out of me as a very happy Alice tackled me in a hug. I awkwardly hugged her back.

"Oh Bella, I was listening to the police scanner! You are so brave having to see things like that. I would probably freak out being at the scene of the crime."

"Oh you have no idea," I said as Officer Masen came up behind me.

"Alice this is Officer Masen, who arrested you. Officer Masen this is Alice Brandon who doesn't remember you." They shook hands and Alice smiled brightly at him with her head cocked to the side.

_She can touch him in his uniform._

"I'm sorry but I was so drunk that night," she said with a laugh. "You know how it can be when you're drunk."

"Nope, apparently this one has been sober since birth." He narrowed his eyes at me but then it turned into one of his trademark crooked smiles.

"Really? Me too!" Alice said excitedly but stopped short. "Umm, well at least until last Saturday."

She turned to me and smiled. "By the way I do know who this is. You have to know who this is, don't you Bella?"

I saw Officer Masen's smile fall and he almost looked nervous. I looked at him closely trying to figure out whether I do know him. I must've looked really confused because Alice quickly explained.

"Well in my photography class, Edward, was the only Edward in that class." She waved her hand at Officer Masen or Edward.

"We always thought that was a weird old fashion name. So whenever somebody in our class took and old fashion type picture, Mr. Molina would say it's _so Edwardian_ for the rest of the year." She took in one long breath and continued talking.

"He was also on the football team with Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale _and_ is friends with Rosalie Hale. He also dated the head cheerleader, Tanya Denali." She pointed at me then at herself and lastly at Edward. "_And_, he was in Spanish class with you and me."

I looked up at him completely shocked. "_En serio?"_

He looked at me cautiously. "_Si_."

Wow.

"Hmph. Well I must've been too busy in the back smoking pot to notice." I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "So Edward Masen, you're only 18 years old."

"I'm _nineteen_," he said righteously making me roll my eyes. Like that one year made all the difference in the world.

After that he quickly excused himself to go get the criminal, whose arm he broke. I said good-bye to Alice and we headed back to the police station. I kept glancing at him throughout the trip back. How did I miss that Edward and I went to school together? He dropped me off at the police station and I got on my bike. I loved the sound it made when I turned it. I drove off to my place and parked the motorcycle in front of the trailer.

I contemplated whether I should get some sleep or not. I decided to work for a few hours because if I didn't work, Caleb would get mad and then snitch on to me to my parents. After working for a few hours I was extremely tired. I headed back to the trailer for a hot shower and changed into a black tank top and dark grey sweats. Before I could fall asleep there was something I had to check out first.

I quickly dug around for last year's yearbook in an old box filled with books. I pulled it out and began to look through it. I quickly scanned the pages trying to find Edward and there he was. His bronze hair looked a little lighter but it was still all messy. He looked younger here, happier. His green eyes sparkled and his crooked smile gave me chills. This Edward Masen definitely did not look like to cop Edward Masen.

I looked carefully at this picture and memories flooded back. I remember sitting in Spanish class seeing him doodling on his papers. I would look at him but he never looked my way and if he did he'd quickly look way and resume his doodles. I don't think he was into girls with orange/yellow hair. My hair was orangy-yellow-with red back then.

I lay in bed just staring at that picture. Something didn't feel right about Edward Masen. There was something missing between this picture and now. I remember he was the captain of the football team, had an amazing GPA, and some of the highest SAT scores. With all his amazing achievements he could have gone to an Ivy League and become an astronaut. Instead he chose to stay here in this tiny, suffocating town and become a cop. Why?

Who in their right mind would stay here when they had a free ticket out of this hell? There was a missing puzzle to this and I was going to find out what it was no matter what it takes. I looked at his picture for a few more minutes and I felt myself smiling. My eyes widen as something came to me. I was crushing on my cop. I, Isabella Marie Swan who does not ever get attacked to people had a crush on Edward Masen. A cop. A cop who was never leaving this town.

Well fuck me sideways.

* * *

**Bella has a crush, oh shit. It was bound to happen. Just so you new readers know this is a short story. 10 chapters including the epilogue. Thanks for reading. See you all tomorrow. **


	4. Interesting Conversations

**Hello everyone. Here is improved chapter four. Thank you for those who have reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Let's get on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

* * *

After I worked a few hours it was still early and I didn't want to go back home so I went to the park and went for a run before I had to go to 'work'. I drove to the park and ran about two miles. I was never really a fan of running but it helped me relax. I didn't do it so I could lose weight or anything like that. It was just really relaxing.

I stopped by this giant wall and did my stretches. I looked on the floor and saw hand prints the little kids made in the third grade. I remember having to do this. I scanned and found my handprint and found mine, Alice, Ben, even James' handprints. I remember feeling like the coolest little girl around because my prints were there for the entire world to see. Looking at it now, I wish I hadn't done that. I don't want any evidence of me being here in this godforsaken town.

I stretched my arms and then bent down to touch my toes. When I looked up I nearly fell over with this sight in front of me. Holy mother of God. I did a double take to make sure that I wasn't seeing things in my sleepless delusional state. Nope, I was not dreaming. Edward Masen was jogging towards me, completely shirtless. His pale, musclely body stood out. He had abs that you only see on TV. His fuck-me hair was a mess and I could see sweat glistening off his body.

Seeing him like this was different but he actually looked like a normal nineteen year old boy and not a forty year old with a wife and fourteen kids. He looked amazing and I suddenly had an urge to hide. I had the urge to hide. The girl with crazy colored hair actually felt _shy_ in front of him. It sort of hurt to know I would never be with him and suddenly I wished I had no holes in my body and normal colored hair.

He stopped in front of me and smiled. "Hey," he said catching his breath.

"Hey," was the only thing that could come out of my mouth.

He looked down on the hand print filled floor. "Are you on here?"

With my right leg I stepped on my hand print and he leaned in looking closely at it. "It's near James'," he said with a scowl on his face.

"Are you on here?" I asked suddenly realizing that I was subconsciously looking for his.

He walked to the end of the floor and pointed out his black hand print. "Yours is the only one that's black. Why?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I had an emo phase when I was nine."

He pulled out a shirt that hung from the back of his pocket and slipped it on, covering his lick-able muscles, much to my dismay. It was an old Kings of Leon t-shirt I remember seeing on him during Spanish class only it fit him tighter and snuggier. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

He drew out smoke. "Did you just wake up?"

"No. I just got off of work," I said.

"Work?" His hand brushed through is beautiful bronze locks and looked up quizzically at me. "Where?"

"At my parent's café; Swan Café," I said.

"When did you start?"

"Since your shift was over."

"God, why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "My parents left for Greenland and they expect me to help and keep things in order. If I don't then either Caleb would call my parents or my parents would call to check up on me. They don't trust me, I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

I expected him to roll his eyes and remind me of the night I was arrested but he didn't. He didn't even lecture me. He sympathized with me. Weird.

"That is brutal. Why aren't you getting some sleep? You must be exhausted," he said.

"I have to run every day," I explained.

"Why? To lose weight, and please say no."

"What does that mean? Am I too skinny or what?" I began to feel self-conscious around him. This isn't good.

He sucked in a long drag and blew smoke out. "No, you're not."

Does that mean I am fat in all the right places? I took a look at myself. I guess I do look good if you're into someone with holes and colored hair. I had on a pair of black shorts and a tight v-neck white t-shirt with my batty old pair of chucks. I stretched my arms behind my back causing my chest to pop out.

I saw Edward's eyes pop and heard him cough slightly. He looked a little uncomfortable and removed his eyes from my cleavage and looked to the floor.

"If you are talking about Tanya Denali, that doesn't count. She's a tiny midget and she's so small you want to pinch her head off," I said putting my arms to my side.

Edward took one last drag off his cigarette and threw it on the floor and smashed it with the tip of his running shoes. I wonder if he's imagining that that's my head.

"I see your still dating her," I said with a slight smile.

"No, I'm not. She broke up with me last fall," he said. Oh, so the cigarette was Tanya's head.

"Why did she break up with you?" I asked. Was this girl insane?

He bit his lip before answering. "I'm a cop and I live in this town. She wanted to leave and go to U-Dub," he said in a monotone as if he's said this story thousands of times before.

I didn't peg Tanya for a scholarly student not that I was judging her. She just seemed like one of those girls who likes fashion, make up and frilly things of the sort. Tanya and college usually don't go together in the same sentence unless it's a college party.

I cocked my head to the side. "Are seeing anybody right now?"

"Uh, no. There isn't really a lot of opportunity for me to date. I sleep during the day and work at night. It really wouldn't work."

"So what do you do for fun then?" I asked.

"_Fun_?" he repeated. He made it sounds as though it was a foreign word. "What is your definition of fun?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "If you have to think about that then it isn't a good sign. Why do you want this job if you life sucks because of it?" If something makes you miserable then why would you keep on doing it? It makes no sense.

"I wanted to be a cop since I was a little kid." His response confused me. Why? I knew if I'd ask I'd just get another non-answer. I wouldn't get anywhere so I changed the subject.

"So you played football?" I asked.

He nodded. "Back in high school."

I laughed. "You graduated nine months ago. Wow, you really do act like you're forty years old"

"I do?" he asked with a small laugh of his own.

"Yeah, you do. Back in high school Alice said you used to hang out with Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Do you still hang out with them?" I asked.

"Not really. They go to U-Dub so I rarely get to see them," he said.

"Well you could've gone to U-Dub. So why didn't you?" I knew I was pushing him but I seriously needed to uncover the mystery that is Edward Masen.

"Like I said, I wanted to be a cop," he said shifting his weight showing that he was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"You could have gotten a degree in cop studies and then become a cop," I said.

"It's criminal justice."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. That way you can move up levels or something. Become a detective or work on CSI."

"I don't want to move up; I'm happy where I am at," he said rather annoyed. Yeah, you look really happy I thought. Heavy bags under his eyes, no social life and being stuck in tiny suffocating town, well that just screams happy to me.

"If you Alice hadn't told me about you would you have told me who you were?" I asked.

He knitted his eyebrows. "You mean that I went to high school with you."

Duh.

I nodded my head as though it was obvious that is what I was referring to. "Well it's not like I was trying to hide it from you. I needed to be an authority figure so I'm not just going to point out where I am vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" I pondered out loud. He feels vulnerable. This is the most interesting conversation I've had with him. I've learned of some ways to make him feel vulnerable which I could use to my advantage this week.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "So why do you run? Clearly it's not for health."

He tried to turn the tables on me but I wasn't about to let that happen. I looked around me before answering him. "More out of fear I guess."

Just before he could ask me what I meant I said, "Look, I'll see you later tonight." I dashed off to my bike and put my helmet on.

As I drove back home for a much needed nap I kept replaying the conversation I had with Edward. It was interesting but it left me more confused than ever. If anything I have more questions than what I started with. I was much more comfortable with cop Edward Masen; the authoritative figure. I just couldn't understand nineteen year old Edward. He was too complicated. After this conversation, I preferred chasing after the bad guys.

* * *

"A siren would be nice," Edward said, flipping the car 180 degrees to chase after the guy in an old Camero.

"Sorry, sorry," I said quickly flipping the switch making the sirens come to life. I shuddered a bit. I didn't like the sound of the siren.

Angela had radioed us telling us that drug deals were going down tonight. Edward snuck up behind them using the back streets and scared the dealer in the middle of a deal. Officer Leroy stayed behind to clear out the sellers while Edward and I chased down the buyer.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward said to himself. He had a habit of talking to himself. "Please, not down town."

"Yes, down town," I said as though he was talking to me.

Edward sped up and turned into a street that was hidden and hard to see unless you knew where it was. He turned the siren lights off in hopes of tricking the druggie. He took three sharp turns trying to cut the druggie off but the druggie was smarter and cut through the high school parking lot. This guy was good. Edward smashed his hand on the steering wheel and cursing silently.

"I think you might need some back up there, Edward," I suggested.

"Yes, Angela is telling me the same thing but they took the sellers into custody and now they're all heading towards an accident near La Push," he said sounding slightly annoyed that no help was around.

"Well what happens if they start shooting at us?" I asked.

"You watch way too much television. He's a small timer like James." He sped up heading towards the railroad tracks with a determined expression.

"Edward," I called his name. We were reaching the railroad crossing and the lights were flashing red telling it us to stop and wait for the train to pass.

He only seemed to speed up. "Edward!" I screamed at the same time he pressed on the breaks and hard. My head jerked forward making me dizzy.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute as we watched the train cars go by. Wide eyed I looked over at him and we both were thinking the same thing. We lost the druggie…shit.

Edward sighed through his noise and leaned in to radio Angela. As he leaned in the wind blew a strong smelling odor. What is that? It smelled really good and intoxicating. I leaned in pretending to inspect the siren switch while I surreptitiously tried to sniff Edward. Could it be him?

I clearly wasn't sneaky enough and Edward said, "We have tissue in the trunk. Want to go get it?"

I felt my cheeks burn and rather than make it seem like I had a mucus infested nose I told him the truth. "You smell good."

He looked at me trying to figure out if I was joking or not. He was staring intently at me and my cheeks turned pink. I could feel the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I looked at him and he had his cop leather jacket that screamed both 'Danger' and 'Do me', whichever one worked best. He didn't say anything to me but he continued to stare at me. Finally the train passed and the blinking lights turned off.

"Where did you go?" Edward said turning his face forward. "Help me find him."

Oh yeah sure, a piece of cherry pie, right?

He began driving and I groaned when I realized where we were heading. "We're going there again?" He didn't answer me as he parked right in front of the meadow. I learned that Edward spends a lot of his time in this meadow.

I glanced over at him and he had his thinking face on, probably trying to find out where the druggie could have gone. My mind wandered and I remember when I used to think it would be cool to be taken advantage of by him. Though the thought hadn't crossed my mind tonight but it definitely crossed his. He was wearing cologne after all.

"How did I end up with you?" I asked breaking the silence.

He turned to me, his eyes popping out. "Excuse me?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "I mean, why am I riding in the car with you? I could have ridden with Carlisle or gone to the fire department. So, how did I end up with you?"

He still didn't answer me. He wouldn't even look at me. "Did you all draw straws or something? I bet all you were rooting for Alice. But, alas, you're stuck with me."

I looked over when he still hadn't answered me. "Edward?"

"I picked you," he said so quite I almost didn't hear him. He picked me but…why? It probably doesn't mean anything. Why would it mean something?

I decided to make a joke about it and try to make it less awkward for me. "Why so you could get me alone and take me on a hot date. I'm going to tell Tanya."

He shook his head. "No, no I am on coming on to you. At all. Don't get the wrong idea," he said his voice slowly rising.

I scoffed. "Right, because you couldn't possibly be interested in someone is a freak like me. I'm sorry, such a ridiculous thought, huh? James is only attracted to me because he's a criminal."

I wouldn't have gotten so angry but he made the thought of Edward and I sound so distasteful and wrong. Did he find me repulsive or something?

"I wouldn't call that an attraction. He's not a boyfriend type guy. You said so yourself, he wouldn't try to save you from falling over the meadow. He's more of a john," he said.

I stood still taking deep breaths in. I am surprised I had this much self control to not reach over and punch him this very second. He was jealous but that still wasn't any excuse to justify what he just said.

"Bella."

…

"You called me a prostitute."

"I shouldn't have put it that way I didn't mean-"

"Thanks a lot Officer Masen!" I snapped.

"Look it's just your relationship with him is only based on the physical-"

"Well, why can't I be the john and James the prostitute?!" I cried.

I turned my head and looked out the window, crossing my arms across my chest. In my peripheral vision I saw him shift his body towards me.

"Bella, look I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean for us to get into this tonight. And, don't even joke that I chose you as a suspect to hook up with. It's dangerous at night and I have a gun and handcuffs."

What the hell is he trying to say? That this is dangerous for me? I suddenly had an image of Edward in the darkness in the back of the cop car…with me. I suddenly wanted to be an adult with Edward. I wanted it badly but it seemed like I was the only one.

I turned towards him and saw his hand in his hair and his teeth biting his lower lip. He was vulnerable. "Why did you pick me?"

"You remind me of someone," he said.

"With holes on her body and different colored hair?" I asked incredulously.

"No it's just- Remember when you asked me about those kids who died falling off the edge of the meadow, well it really is true. You remind me of her. You both have the same eyes," he said.

My eyes eye chocolate brown or so I've been told. I call them dull brown. I always thought my eyes were boring, everybody has brown eyes. I turned towards the meadow and I could see the 'No Trespassing' sign. I could faintly see the meadow, filled with green grass.

Edward spoke again. "You both think the same. You both think you need a bad boy to show you a good time. You know he's trouble and yet you're still with him." He paused for a few seconds. "The worst part is that you won't admit that a boy will be your down fall."

"Oh." I tried to open to door but it was locked. "Open the door! I swear to God, Edward let me out!" I kept pulling and pulling until it swung open causing me to fall on my ass.

I stood and quickly ran towards the meadow. I heard Edward calling for me, but I paid no attention as I jumped the fence. I fell to the floor and began to run again when I felt someone arms pulling me back. Damn, he was fast.

"Bella, don't. We have to go find the drug dealer. We don't have time for this," he pleaded.

I pulled my arm back. "We don't have time for me to be slightly creeped out that the reason I am riding with you is because I remind you of a dead girl. Yet we have time to come to check if the meadow is still here."

I walked around and pointed everywhere. "Will you look at this? It's still here. The grass is there and all the dirt, even the edge of the meadow." I stepped at the edge and challenged him.

Edward leaned in automatically reaching out for me. "Bella-" I took a step back warning him to keep his distance.

"You don't know me. You don't know _shit_ about me. You caught me trespassing _once_ and you think you have me all figured out. No matter what you choose to believe, it was out of character for me to do something like that. Graduating from the police academy doesn't give you a major as a psychiatrist," I said.

"Well, was it your idea to trespass?"

"No."

"It wasn't hers either."

We stood staring at each other. My stubbornness wouldn't let me take one step forward. His dark eyes looked at me with sadness. I wouldn't be the one to give in.

"If there was a way-" He stopped short trying to find different words. "If I could save one person, just you, this would all be worth it."

"What would be worth it?" I yelled. "Making me follow you around for a week or being a cop?"

He started to bit his lip and groaned brushing his hands through his hair. Suddenly something came to me, the reason why he became a cop.

"Edward, did you become a cop to save people from the meadow?" I asked.

"It's not like that," he said like he was trying to convince himself.

"That's fucked up, Edward."

"It's not that simple!" he said louder, not meeting my eyes.

He stood there, with a scowl on his beautiful face, arms crossed and dark eyes. I took in deep heavy breaths staring into a nothingness of darkness. I crossed my arms and at one point we stood not saying anything, both of us at an impasse.

I took in a deep breath as I spoke. "The druggie knows that you're hunting him so he's going to find a place to lay low for the night. He figures he's not important and he'll park in a place with two exists."

Edward uncrossed his arms. "Like?"

"The park, the school, the 24 hour liquor store," I said naming a few places.

He nodded. "Let's go."

We jumped back over the fence and drove towards the park. I wasn't sure if we were on speaking terms or not but I decided to talk. I never did like awkward silences. "Why are you even bothering with this one guy? I mean is he really that important?"

"If I caught him he wouldn't do any real time but I like to scare them," he said. Oh, I'm sure you do. He turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "You sure do know a lot about hiding from cops."

"I don't buy drugs if that's what you're getting at. I just like to go _parking_," I said with a wicked smile and a wink. He feigned shock before laughing.

"Don't act like you've never done it," I said laughing. "I better not find you at any of my parking spots."

"I don't need to go _parking_, I do have an apartment," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget, you are _nineteen_ after all."

When we arrived at the park, Edward turned off the head lights trying to sneak up on the druggie. We saw that his car was parked in the empty parking space. He parked the car and opened the door to get out.

"You have a brilliant criminal mind," he said with a smile.

"Thanks…I think."

I was thinking about _parking_ with Edward, but stopped short on that dream. He did say he liked me, only because I remind him of a dead girl.

* * *

**Things are starting to get more interesting with Edward and Bella. I hope you new readers a liking this fic. I'll see you all tomorrow. **


	5. Friends My Ass

**Here is is improved chapter five. Thank you everyone for all of your reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols**

* * *

It was eleven thirty when Edward and I stopped at McDonalds to get some coffee and something to eat. We were going to stop by my parents café but it was too early, and since the café is open 24 hours, we figured we'd stop by later. I was in serious need of a quick fix, my sleeping patterns were all over the place and I need a jolt to keep me awake for the night.

We stepped out of the car and walked towards the McDonalds. As we came closer I saw a few familiar faces sitting at a picnic table by the playground. Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

Edward had his hand slightly below my back and I jumped slightly at the contact but I wasn't complaining. When we reached them, Emmett broke out into one of his famous dimpled smile.

"Little Edward Masen! Holy mother fucker, look at you." Emmett came over to us to give Edward a hug, but before he could, Rosalie pulled him by his shirt.

"Never touch him in his uniform remember," Rosalie said with a smirk on her face.

Emmett put his hands up in the air. "Right, how could I forget? Never touch the almighty one in his uniform."

They all pound fist including Rosalie and they began talking and catching up. I watched as they laughed at whatever stupid thing Emmett said.

To be honest he's even bigger than I remembered. Here I was thinking that Edward had big muscles. It doesn't compare to Emmett's. I glanced over at Jasper, he was a lot taller than Emmett but not as muscley as Edward. He was still pretty hot. Lastly I looked over at Rosalie and my confidence just dropped to the floor.

Fuck man. Just being in a five mile radius of her and I begin wishing I looked like everyone else. She had legs that went down for miles, boobs the size of melons and long silky blonde hair. Her eyes were big, violet and covered with thick black lashes. She was wearing a tight red v-neck t-shirt with a jean skirt and red heels. Like she needed the height.

I watched Edward laughing with the guys and I looked over at him with a smirk on my face. So he does know how to smile and laugh. If only he'd do it more often.

As though he knew what I was thinking he said, "You did not see me laughing okay." He turned over to his friends. "Stop making me laugh."

This caused them to laugh harder. Rosalie looked over at me with a smile on her face. "Hey, I remember you from high school. You're Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella," I said.

"Why are you with Edward? I bet you're one of the kids who got busted for trespassing the meadow," Emmett said.

"Actually she's undercover," Edward said.

"Oh really now," Jasper said pulling on my hair checking to see if it was really mine. "Just checking to see if it was a wig, guess not." I smiled at him and noticed Edward tense up at the contact with Jasper and me.

Jasper seemed to sense it and asked me something else. "So how do you like Officer Masen?"

"He's a great driver," I said sarcastically making them all laugh.

"He wasn't always a good driver," Emmett said. "Hey look we are all heading to La Push tomorrow for a bonfire, you should come."

"He can't I already asked. Apparently he has to work," Jasper said.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Dude you need to get out. Even the fed's need love."

"Looks like he's already getting some," Rosalie said looking at me. Whoa, hold on a minute. She doesn't mean _me_, does she? No, couldn't be. There is nothing going on between Edward and I no matter how much I think about it. An awkward silence passed as everyone stared at Rosalie who seemed completely unfazed.

"Anyways I wouldn't want to go. I doubt James would want me to go," Edward said.

"Dude, James has been grounded. Not that that would stop him from coming," Jasper said.

"Oh is Bella going with James already?" Emmett asked and received a glare from Edward.

"No, I'm not going," I said.

Edward turned towards me. "Do you want some coffee?" He looked like he wanted to get the hell out of here. I nodded my head and watched him go inside. I turned back to the group and found Emmett was staring at me, with a weird look on his face.

"What?"

"So are you dating James or what?" Emmett asked. Wow, talk about not beating around the bush.

I shrugged. "I guess we are but not really."

Rosalie laughed. "What does that even mean? Edward said he found you two at the meadow _together_."

"It was more like _consorting_," I said honestly. Emmett and Jasper pretended to be surprised but Rosalie just laughed and nodded her head at me with a smile.

"Look in case you haven't heard, James is bad news. You should stay away from him. Wouldn't want you to get in anymore trouble," Jasper said.

I sighed. "Well it's nothing serious anyways."

"How about you know who?" Rosalie said bobbing her head towards the McDonalds.

"You mean what about Edward and me?" I asked surprise ringing in my voice. They all nodded. "No, Edward doesn't like me."

Rosalie looked at me with disbelief. "Uh-huh sure. I saw you to walking here together."

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he had his hand on your…" Emmett turned around and showed me his butt.

My eyebrows knitted together. "He didn't have his hand on my ass."

Rosalie snorted. "No, he had his hand on your back."

"Like this," Jasper said as he put his hand behind Emmett's back.

Emmett jumped and pushed Jasper away. "Hey! Watch yourself man. I'll kick your ass if you touch me again." Rosalie and I laughed at Jasper's expression.

"But still it was enough for us to notice, that subtle gesture," Rosalie said. I wanted to scream out _but I have holes and different colored hair_!

I shook my head. "I just remind him of some dead girl from the meadow."

All three of them went completely still making no movements. They looked back and forth at each other awkwardly. Did I miss something here?

"Right you messed with his meadow. He's been obsessed with that meadow since he was nine," Japser said. He glanced over at the door and said, "The almighty is coming, act normal."

Edward came towards me and handed me a large cup of coffee. I mumbled thanks before taking a sip.

He glanced at me. I looked down and took a sip of my coffee. Then he looked at his friends. "Spill it."

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, nevaa. Anyways dude, I ran into Tanya the other day. She said she wants to see you so you can talk and stuff."

"Why? She's the one who dumped me!" Edward cried.

"Girls are gross and have major cooties," Emmett said. He looked over at me and Rosalie. "No offense." Rosalie glared at him and smacked him in the head. I just shook my head and laughed.

"She's stopping by my party. You should come," Emmett said.

"Can't, I have to work," Edward said.

"Dude you always have to work. You _can_ ask for a day off, you know," Emmett said. "Hey, Bella, would you like to come to my party?"

"Where is it at?" I said at the same time Edward said, "No."

"It's in Seattle near U-Dub. There is a park and a small shopping center," Emmett said.

"Cool, I'll be there." I said at the same time Edward said, "No, she's not going." I ignored Edward's protest as I got the apartment and street number from Emmett.

"Emmett she's seventeen," Edward said disapprovingly.

I glared at Edward. "I'll be eighteen in September."

"The party is in April," Edward said dryly.

I heard Angela's voice through Edward's radio. It was time to go. Edward put his hand on my neck and I swear goose bumps popped all over my body. Everyone looked over at Edward than at me. Finally Edward understood their stares and let go of my neck.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Edward said. He turned me said, "Let's go."

"Bye Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Edward, behave yourself. Don't do anything I would do."

I blushed and said good-bye to Rosalie and Jasper. We got into the car and sipped our coffees. We stared at each other for a minute and looked away. Then we'd look at each other and look away, again. All I could think about was the feel of his hand on my neck. Chills went down my spine and the baby hairs stood when he touched me. I wanted to feel his hands on me. All over me.

Edward put his coffee down in the cup holder. "Are you ready to go?"

I couldn't form any words so all I did was nod. He buckled his seat belt and drove out of the McDonalds parking lot.

We arrived at the scene but by the time we got there, there wasn't much left to do. Officer Leroy arrived at the crime scene after the burglary had already ended. Edward and I were standing around, just waiting. I kept picking up things from the house trying to find something to do.

"Don't touch that," Edward said.

I put down the item in my hand and looked at him. "So why don't you want to be a detective?

"I just don't. Don't touch that," he said.

"But, you'll get more money. I mean, you don't want to do this forever, do you?" I keep trying to understand him. I push him but he won't answer my questions. I'm starting to think I'll never get answers by the end of this week.

"I like what I do. Detectives are here after the crime is done. I want to prevent the crime from happening. Don't touch that."

"Right, just like you prevented this," I said picking up an object from the floor.

Edward ran a hand threw is hair. "God damn it Bella! You're messing with evidence. You know what, just go wait for me in the damn car."

I narrowed my eyes at him before I stomped my way out of the house and into the cop car. _Je_sus, he has his boxers in a twist. I didn't want to analyze his PMS behavior so I turned the radio on as loud as I could stand it. I'm sure you could hear it from inside the house. I put up my feet on the dashboard, bobbing my head to the rhythm of the song. It was the song '_Seven Army Nation_' by the White Stripes.

God, how much I love this song.

Soon, I saw Edward walking up to the car with a pissed off expression on his face. He opened the door and turned down the music. "God, what the hell Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders taking my feet off of the dashboard. I wonder if I got him in trouble, and if I did, well I don't care. He has been driving me crazy all night. He's been in this funk since we left McDonalds. He silently drove to my parent's café so we could get another pick me up.

I was just about to take the table by the window when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to a booth. "Not by the window, it's too exposed." Yeah right. He meant, too vulnerable.

As we sat, Caleb came and brought us some coffee. Oh lord, bless this man.

"Bless you, you beautiful man," I said taking a large gulp of coffee, burning my tongue in the process.

"Sure thing, babe." He walked off leaving me and Edward alone.

He finally spoke, "So, you seem to get along with my friends."

Is that why he was PMSing? He's uncomfortable with the thought that I get along with his friends. Is he twelve?

"I guess so they're cool. You really are immature, you know that. I can't believe I mistook you for a forty year old. Just when is your birthday?"

"June," he said.

"So you'll be twenty in two months. I don't think the police force should've hired you while you're nineteen. I'm mean, you're probably still growing," I teased.

"Most places you have to be twenty one but they made an exception for me," he said.

"Well, lucky you. I can't believe they put that much trust in you." He is only _nineteen_. He is bound to make mistakes. Lots of them too.

He nodded. "Yeah, they even threatened me. Have you ever seen Braveheart?"

"No."

"Well, they cut off Mel Gibson's… uh never mind. We're about to eat." It took me awhile to figure that out. _Eww_. That is so gross.

"Let me ask you something. What did you do in between graduating high school and becoming a cop? Did you party like the Mardi Gras or go traveling or something?" I asked.

"No, I went to the police academy. Life isn't just about partying, you know. You hang around James too much. Now, James probably won't make it past his forties. Hell, not even his thirties." He had a look of disgust on his face.

I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Oh my god, James is harmless."

"No, he's not. It's even worse when he's with you. You can never tell with domestics though."

"Ew, we are _not_ domestic. It's not like we're married." I shuddered at the thought of being married to James. Gag.

"But, you're having sex."

I was about to blurt out that we haven't done it in over a week but that probably would sound right. It would make his whore image of me sound like it's true.

He took my silence in and smiled at me. "See, you both are domestic."

Edward is so frustrating. Who does he think he is to judge my sex life? I don't owe him an explanation on who or who I don't do it with. I hated that he considered me whore like. It shouldn't bother me but it does.

"Well it's not like I wanted to do him. I just did him because." This probably still made me whore-like. "Anyway doesn't matter. Now, that I did it I wish I hadn't. He is a complete psycho."

"Domestic," he repeated.

We stayed silent until Caleb came over and refilled our coffee and brought us some pastries to munch on. Edward looked at me with that look, while he stirred his two creams and two sugars. We drank silently staring at each other, not saying anything.

Finally Edward broke the silence. "He's not your type you know."

I chuckled. "Uh, yeah he is. Have I not told you, James is my kind of people."

"I'm talking about Jasper," he said holding my eyes.

I knitted my eyebrows together. "Jasper? From McDonalds? Are you kidding? Did you pick up on a vibe or something?" Edward is fucking mental. Why on earth would he think that there was something between Jasper and I.

I waited for an explanation. His shoulders seemed to relax as he took in a breath. "Well maybe there wasn't anything going on I just-"

"He grabbed my hair, Edward. Is that a crime?"

He spoke louder ignoring me. "I just wanted to let you know he is a really nice guy."

"Because he's nice, that means he's not my type then." I pretended to think for a minute and leaned in closer to Edward. "You know, I've always wanted to experiment with a nice guy. They're just so _nice_."

Edward tensed up again. "No. He'll fall in love with you and you'll break his heart."

I leaned back on the booth. "Doesn't matter. I like guys that know how to _lead_."

I saw Edward's Adams apple bobbing in his throat. His eyes glazed over my chest before looking away. I took a bite out of my cheese Danish. He came across as jealous but I know he wasn't. It's nice to think about the possibilities between me and Edward but it just wouldn't work. It would be a catastrophe.

I'm just the criminal who has to ride with him for a week. He's bored, lonely and I am his entertainment for the time being. Not to mention I remind him of a dead girl with same colored eyes.

"Even if Jasper wasn't a nice guy, I still wouldn't date him. He's just this fun guy who loves to flirt with everyone. Everywhere he goes he attracts attention by laughing loudly and doing over the top hand gestures," I explained.

"You just described yourself, which is why you don't like him," he said.

"I did not describe myself," I said slightly offended.

"Don't you want people to look at you? It seems like you do." He waved his hand over my face to point out my hair and piercings. "You have a charm and you probably have a lot of friends too."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm a charming bitch, which is the reason why I have no friends. I've chased them all away."

He looked closely at me. "Why do you chase them away?"

I shrugged letting out a breath. "Boys ask me out, girls invite me to those slumber thingy parties they have. Or people invite me out to the movies or just hanging out. In the end I can't bring myself to go. Plans and meetings make me feel…trapped."

"You feel trapped to a plan," he said slowly trying to understand. I know he wouldn't, nobody does.

"Not the plan but the person," I said trying to find the right words.

"You're dating James. That's committing to a relationship," he said.

"We aren't dating and it's not a relationship," I said getting angry.

"Right, you just screw," he said. That was completely uncalled for and unnecessary. What the fuck is this guy's problem?

"Edward-"

He placed his hand on the table leaning in towards me. "How do you expect to have a relationship in the future?"

"Maybe I'll be alone," I said.

"Well you managed to show up for the night shifts this week," he said trying to find a crack or flaw in my theory.

"I have and it's taken off a couple years of my life and then some," I said.

"You planned to go to Florida for spring break," he said still not giving up.

"Well thanks for brining that up," I said narrowing my eyes at him. It's because of him I'm not at the beach right now, plastered somewhere. "I was just going to the plane at a certain time. When I got to Florida, I had no plans to hang with someone or meet somebody at a place. I was just going with the flow once I got there."

He bit his lip thinking of something else. "You're friends with Alice."

"No, I'm not."

"Isn't that who you were talking to last night?" he asked.

"I only called her because she was the only person I knew would be awake." I didn't want to answer any more questions so I told him of a plan I do have. "I will tell you that I plan to go to Emmett's party this weekend."

I took a bite out of my pastry. "You should get the day off and ride with Alice to the party. I'm sure you two would have a great time."

"I can't I have to work," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Get the day off. Live a little for once and I don't know, have some fun. You do know how to do that don't you?"

He didn't answer me. I signaled for Caleb to bring me more coffee and another cheese Danish. I'm addicted to those. I talked to Caleb while he was refilling our cups. Making some small talk and cracking a few jokes just like we always do. I like talking to Caleb; he's always there to say the right things.

"You seem to get along with him," Edward said after Caleb left.

"I do. I've know Caleb since I was little. He's my parent's most loyal employee," I said.

"So are you going to stick around and help your parents after high school?" he asked.

I snorted. Thank goodness I wasn't drinking coffee or it would've come out my nose. "Hell no. The minute I get my diploma, I'm out of here. Not even the after party would make me stay."

"You know this town. You know the people, isn't that a reason to stay?" he asked.

"No, it's why I need to leave."

He ran his hands threw his hair again. "But, what about your parents?"

"What about my parents?"

"Shouldn't you stay to help them out? Don't you owe them that?"

"I don't owe them anything," I said sharper than I should have. "I've helped enough already. They don't need me. They act like they do but that's just so they can try to keep me around."

"Well, what if they run out of business and go bankrupt? Won't you feel guilty?" he asked.

I let out a long breath of frustration. What's with twenty questions? "No, I won't. If they can't keep this place open well maybe they shouldn't be running a café shop. I can't run it for them."

"Fine. What are you going to do after high school?"

"I have a scholarship to U-Dub," I said.

He looked at me incredulously. "_You_ have a scholarship?"

"I know what you're thinking. It's not a scholarship for grades. It's a scholarship for people with parents that can't afford it."

"Yes, but in order for you to get one of those scholarships you still need good grades." He smirked at me. "I won't tell anyone."

"Ass," I said with a glare.

He laughed. "How will you pay for the room and board?"

"Simple. I'll get a job and find a roommate."

"There is Alice," he suggested.

I mused over it. Alice, I could ask her but… "Alice, yes, but that would mean committing."

"What do you want to major in?" he asked.

"English or Literature, I'm not sure yet," I said. He started to laugh.

"And just what the hell is so funny?"

"I'm sorry it's just you don't seem like the book nerd type," he said still laughing.

"Hey, I resent that. I do read. My favorite book is Wuthering Heights. I love Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Mark Twain, and Charlotte Bronte-"

"Well, if you would just tell me these things," he said cutting me off.

"I just told you I received a scholarship and you laugh at me," I said. "And, why should I tell you these things? I don't have to bust out my résumé."

"In the sort of trouble you are in, did it ever occur to you to try to make a good impression on the cops?" he asked.

Looking at him now I wondered just what it was that attracted me to him. "I was doing just fine before you showed up at the meadow."

His nostrils flared. "Bella, James was groping you by the edge of the meadow. You both were drunk and you could've fallen."

"But, I didn't," I said through gritted teeth. "I'm starting to think that you are afraid to live your life and now you are trying to put that on me."

"It's just the opposite. You are guilty for leaving your parents that you are making me feel like an idiot for staying," he said.

I shook my head. "No, that's not true. I looked at last year's year book. I saw that you had scholarships up the wazoo."

He began to squirm. "Huge ass scholarships people can only dream about. You could've played football in college with Emmett and Jasper and been with your friends."

"I have a job here already," he said without looking at me.

"Are you serious? What job? Your weird obsession to save people isn't a job," I said.

"This is home to me," he said.

"You told me you live by yourself. Does your family live in this town?"

"Are you referring to my wife and kids that read manga?"he said finally meeting my eyes.

I felt myself blush. Nice burn Officer Edward. "I meant your parents you asshole."

"They divorced when I was ten. My dad moved to New York. Once I graduated high school my mom bolted and left for Chicago," he said.

"Your friends are gone. Your family is gone and yet you're still here. What is keeping you here? What do you even have left? That stupid meadow?" I noticed him flinch and his face turned somber.

He wouldn't speak to me. "Okay let's just say that you did go to U-Dub. What would you major in? Criminal justice or cop stuff."

He scrunched his face. "No way, how boring."

"Then what?"

"I'm not going to college."

"Hypothetically speaking."

He seemed to ponder it slowly before answering. "Music."

My eyebrows rose. "Music?"

"Another reason not to go, people never take my music seriously. You can't make a living with music," he said.

"No, it's not that. I'm just surprised. I didn't know you play music. What do you play?"

"The piano."

He does have nice long hands. "See, you could go to school, do music and be like a rent-a-cop on the side."

He leaned in closer to me. "I'm not going to college, alright. Right now all you are doing is making me feel unhappy with my life."

"You didn't get this life by chance, you chose it. If you're unhappy than change it," I said.

He leaned back taking a bite of his pastry. "I'm not unhappy." Right, I'm so convinced.

"Have you even been anywhere?" I asked.

He looked slightly hurt. "Just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I don't go places."

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Edward, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just curious."

"I've been to Europe," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Shut up! Wow, I'm jealous." I said. Lucky bastard. "Did Tanya go with you?"

"No, she would never do something like that. Plus, she broke up with me before I left," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I didn't know you still had the hots for Tanya," I said.

"I _don't_ but you don't know that. You know this whole time we've been here you've done nothing but try to make me feel bad about my life." He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing deeply. "Do you hate me?"

"I have a right to hate you seeing as how you _arrested_ me. But, no I don't hate you, though you aren't exactly innocent here. You nearly bit my head off earlier at the crime scene."

I saw a smile play out in his lips. "You were touching evidence."

"Yeah right. You were mad that Jasper touched my hair," I said.

He gulped down the remainder of his coffee and then stood up. "Come on, let's go. We still have much to do." He extended his hand toward me. "Friends and partners for the next three and a half nights."

I hesitantly extended my hand but pulled back. "I'm not supposed to touch you in your uniform."

He smiled his crooked smile. "For you, I can make an exception."

Moments like these that his words make me melt and mad at the same time. What does that mean? _I'll make an exception for you_. Is that a good thing? I took his hand and he pulled me up. With his eyes holding mine, he slowly brushed his thumb across my palm and slowly let go of my hand.

Friends my ass.

* * *

**Friends my ass indeed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see you all tomorrow. **


	6. Pushed to the Limit

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites. It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying this. If you guys want to know what Bella looks like, go to my profile and there is a picture of her there and there's also this banner that I made myself. Go to my profile and there's all sorts of things there. Thanks again for reading.**

**Hold on to your seats. Shocking news is revealed this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

* * *

"Take a breather Alice," I said.

"I can feel it. Something is going down tonight," she said slightly freaking out.

Well, something had already happened. Another night, another adventure. Alice and I sat in the ambulance with a blanket wrapped tightly around us. Alice's teeth were chattering and her lips were turning blue. I secured the blanket and wrapped it tighter around us. I looked up and watched Edward and how hot he looked in his uniform.

"You should've seen last night's car wreck, it was twice as bad," Alice said. "The fire truck was here and everything."

"Was Ben in the truck?" I asked.

"Yes. He still wouldn't talk to me. He pretty much ignored me," Alice said sadly.

"Sorry," I said sincerely.

She shrugged. "It's all right. It's not the end of the world."

I squinted to see Carlisle Cullen the paramedic coming towards us. "Bella, I bet you're having fun riding in a cop car. Get to arrest bad boys and go on speed chases just your kind of scene, isn't it?"

"Hmph, why are you Mr. Sunshine today? You were being mean to me that day in the meadow. Why?" I asked.

"You were trying to get yourself killed. Now I have worked so hard to keep you alive all these years. You should've matured by now Bells," he said.

"Ha. I've matured in taste, don't ya think." He smiled at me and picked up a kit and walked back to the scene. Damn, he is right, though I'd never admit it to him.

Alice was looking at me with a smirk on her face. "You like Edward Masen, you like Edward Masen."

"Shut up." I pushed her slightly. "He _is_ easy on the eyes, isn't he? But, nothing can happen."

"Bella, if anyone could date a cop, it so would be you," Alice assured me.

"Thanks Alice."

"Why don't you try? What makes you think that it wouldn't work out?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well, I doubt he likes me very much."

"Nuh-uh. You need to get your eyes checked. Trust me he likes you very mucho. I know this, I can sense it," she said.

"Alice you're crazy." I looked over at Edward and he was standing there just looking so godly and sexy. "Hey Alice, did he have his hands on my ass?"

She looked slightly confused. "No, but he keeps looking over here at you."

I turned my head towards Alice and glanced at Edward. He was looking at me and I felt myself blush when he noticed me. Instead of turning his head he smiled crookedly at me. I smiled back at him and heard Alice laugh at me.

Maybe my seducing-a-cop plan was working. I noticed he put on the cologne again. Sadly, I put on a flowery perfume my mother had in our trailer. It was called Princess Vera Wang or something like that.

The scene was cleared and Edward cocked his head toward the cop car telling me it was time to go. I gave him a thumbs-up and smiled.

"You're right. I don't think he likes you one bit," Alice teased.

I smiled back at her but soon my smile faded. "Like I said it wouldn't work. I'm leaving and he's staying."

"It could work out," Alice said.

"But it can't," I said. "Later Alice."

"Bye, Bella."

I walked over to the cop car. I sipped up my jacket when the cold wind rushed through me. Couldn't I have brought a bigger jacket? I opened the car door and sat inside.

"Got a call from Angela and we have to go break up a bar fight," he said looking down at something.

I noticed that familiar purple notebook in his hands. That was the notebook I was keeping for the Powers project. It's this stupid project I have to turn in after my week with Edward and tell them what I've learned. In that notebook I've written things about him. Things I wouldn't want him to see.

"Hey give me that, that's mine!" I said reaching for the notebook.

Edward reacted faster than me and put it over his head. He smiled that sexy crooked smile and raised an eyebrow at me. Damn him for having long arms.

"Give it back Edward," I cried out.

He opened the notebook and began to read my random notes. "What is this? A haiku?"

"Do I look Japanese?"

"Yes. I've told you."

I snatched the book from his hands. "It's just random words I write."

He smiled and started the car. "So tell me about the project."

"Nope. It's a surprise," I said.

"Well I don't like surprises. Just tell me," he said.

I huffed. "Fine. It' just about the transformation you went through so quickly to become a cop. You don't have the heart of a cop."

"Yes I do," he said defensively.

"_Maybe_ but you say things that make you appear to sound like you're a cop. For example, no one can touch you in your uniform."

"That's a safety precaution. If you hug me than the gun could go off," he said.

"Well don't you have that safety button on?" I asked.

"You can never be too careful with weapons. Also it's important to be respected in this uniform."

I rolled my eyes. "You just enjoy being threatening."

"I like being respected. I didn't get much of that growing up. I also like that people don't question me"-he shot a glance in my direction-"Until now."

"Why don't you want people to ask you questions?" I asked.

He bit his bottom lip. "I feel like I don't have very good responses."

I groaned. "Responses? You see, that's another thing. You talk as though you're from a different century. You say responses instead of answers, vehicles instead of cars, and weapons instead of guns." I touched my jeans. "What do you call this?"

"Denim trousers," he said.

"What about this?" I asked pointing at the collar my shirt.

"Chemise."

"This?" I asked pointing at my face.

"A visage."

I slowly touched the bottom of my purple hair. He looked at me and leaned in forward. With his left arm he grabbed my hair and stroked it, making the little hairs at the bottom of my neck stand up.

"This is violet," he said as he slid his hand to the top of my hair where it was blue. "And, this is cyan."

Is this car suddenly warm, or is it just me?

I took in an uneven breath as he pulled his hand back. I quickly took off my thin sweater and rolled it in a ball. He turned forward but kept glancing at me occasionally.

"Hey," he said breaking the silence. "I got Friday off, so I can go to Emmett's party."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded. "Yup and I even got Saturday off too." I smiled at him. He owes me for this. It'll be fun to try to get Edward to loosen up at the party.

Right now we were parked right outside the only bar in the town of Forks. And, that's not saying much seeing how it was a bar and grill, Mill Creek Bar & Grill. I'd never actually stepped foot inside this sorry excuse of a bar though by the looks of it, a nasty fight had broken out.

"Are you afraid?" I asked looking at Edward.

"You'd be a fool not to be scared." He kept his eyes on the bar making sure no one will escape. "Alright, I'm going in."

"Wait, I'll go with you," I said reaching for my seat belt.

Edward's face fell. "Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that? No, Bella you can't come with me."

"I'll protect you."

He groaned. "Trust me, by the looks of it nothing serious happened. But, I'm not taking any chances with you. I can't worry about you too."

"Well don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," I pressed.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

I scoffed. "Sure, you just don't want to get in trouble."

"I _don't_ want you to get hurt," he repeated. He put his hand on my knee giving it a squeeze. "_Please_, Bella, just stay in the vehicle."

I sighed in defeat, feeling my cheeks go red. "Fine."

He squeezed my knee one last time and left the car. I watched him go into the bar, quickly disappearing. All I could think of was 'I will _never_ wash these jeans again'. I couldn't stand all this waiting. I watched him put his life in danger at least once every night and let me tell you, it was agonizing waiting for him to come back.

Each minute dragged on and I hummed to myself while I waited. Quicker than I thought people started to pour out of the bar. Two of them whom I was surprised to see were James drunkenly walking hand in hand with Tanya Denali.

What's pot head doing with this midget?

Edward finally came out of the bar, unscathed and everything looked good. Better than good I would say._Stop thinking about his body_I scolded myself. This is not the time, especially since Edward is looking right at James and Tanya.

Oh shit, this can't be good. I wish I had some popcorn.

Instead of heading towards them, he came straight to the car. He pulled out the clip board and a form. He was silent and I wondered if it bothered him to see Tanya with James.

"You saw James and Tanya didn't you?" I asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. He probably only asked her out to get back at me," he said as though I actually cared about James.

Wait, he thought this bothered _me_? Ha, like I give a rat's ass who James hangs out with. The thought was downright ridiculous; laughable really.

"Did it work?" I asked him carefully.

"No. This is typical James behavior, I expect him to do stuff like this. Tanya well, it just seems like a bitchy thing to do, right?" he asked looking up at me.

I shrugged. "All I know about Tanya is that she wears clothes that were made for dolls."

I expected him to argue with me about that last comment but instead he returned back to filling out the form. I guess he isn't jealous. That thought made me feel elated and giddy, even though it shouldn't.

"Are you going to go over to them? I know James won't get in any trouble because of his dad but you could at least get him some more parole time," I said.

"I'll just wave them over. It makes it more intimidating." He flashed his lights over to James' car and waved them over.

James grabbed Tanya's hand and walked over with a smug look on his face. I had an urge to punch that smile right off his face. I looked over at Edward to see if he was looking at them but no, his face was focused on the doodle he was drawing.

"What do you write on the forms?" I asked. I always caught him doodling instead of actually writing on the forms.

"Nothing. I do it so I can look threatening," he said.

I studied him, and realized that I never have time to look at him like this. He was focused on the doodle and his bottom lip was sticking out. His eyes were concentrating as his hand made a new stoke. The doodle wasn't anything important but he was still very focused. Relief washed over me when I realized that he was alive. He was here with me.

"You know you're sexy when you threaten people," I blurted out. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I have no filter.

The pen froze in his hands and he slowly looked up at me. He was giving me this look that I couldn't quite describe. It was a loving look mixed with wariness.

"Stop teasing me," he said.

"I'm not teasing you," I said.

"Stop, I'm serious," he said pointing the pen at me.

"Well, so am I," I said. I looked down from his intense stare and wiped off some imaginary dust from my jeans. "Are you afraid that you'll get in trouble? Well you won't be in trouble at 6:01 a.m on Thursday when I'm officially off night shift duty."

"Thursday," he pondered aloud. "What day is it today?"

"It's midnight on Tues- no Wednesday night," I said. I looked up and saw Tanya and James coming towards us and interrupting this serious discussion we were having. Edward rolled down his window.

"Look bored," he instructed me. "Mr. Riley, Ms. Denali."

_So_ sexy.

"Officer Masen," James slurred as Tanya hid behind him.

"You both are about a year and a half too young to be here," Edward said.

James smirked at him. "So are you."

"Well it's my job to be here," he said. "I come and break up a fight every night from, what is it eleven thirty to…" He looked up at me. "What would you say?"

"One fifteen," I said coming up with some random time.

"One fifteen," he agreed. "Remember that next time you get thirsty. Now you need to call your daddy to come and get you. Tanya if you aren't riding with James' daddy, you need to call someone."

Tanya stepped out from behind James and batted her lashes at Edward. In the most nasally voice she said, "Edward, can't you take me home?"

If she bats her eyelashes one more time, I will get out of this car and bitch slap the midget.

"This is a law enforcement vehicle not a taxi," Edward said dryly.

I slapped my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing, though a strangled cough did come out from my throat. I saw James giving me a withering stare. Oh, how scary. James took Tanya by the hand and went back to his car. I smiled looking at James trying to act all tough.

"Jesus. She's acting as though she wants to get me jealous or something. Why would she ask me to take her home? _She_ broke up with _me_," Edward said.

"Well maybe she wants you back," I said. I mean what are the odds that Edward would end up with the town freak and trouble maker like me?

"Well I don't want her. College must not be working out for her," he said.

"What's her major?" I asked.

"Crap," he said angrily.

I couldn't stop and burst out laughing. I looked over at where James and Tanya were standing and tried to make it seems as though we were talking about them which we were.

"Bitchy crap to be exact," he added.

I laughed uncontrollably and held on to my sides since it hurt so much. He laughed with me, shooting me a crooked smile. I finally controlled my laughter and just had a smile on my face while I looked at him.

"Why did you date her? Was it only because she'd _do_ you?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He shot another crooked smile at me, shrugging his shoulders. "You would know, wouldn't you? It goes a long way when you're seventeen, clearly."

"Speaking of…" I said suggestively.

"Let's see where were we? Was it 6:01 am on a Thursday?" he said with a smile. "So what exactly does that entail?"

"Don't even think about it? You aren't going to trap me. I am not going to be the first one to mention the sex act," I said.

He brushed his index finger across his bottom lip and took a deep breath. I still couldn't believe that I was crushing on this cop and for some god given reason he seemed to crush on me too. What is even more shocking was that I, trouble maker, was seducing a cop.

"I've been through this with Tanya and I can't do it again. This wouldn't be any different. You'll leave town and dump me," he said not looking at me.

"Not if it's nothing but casual string-less fun," I said.

"I don't know about that. I don't think I can do it without any strings," he answered.

"Just try it once, and get it out of your system."

He sighed. "Honestly, I think this might be a disaster."

I looked over at him. "Really? I think it would be perfect."

He looked at me quickly before picking up the clip board. "Fine, 6:01 a.m. on Thursday. Write it in your notebook, it's a plan."

* * *

Thick heavy rain dropped from the sky. Have I mentioned how much I hate Forks? I hate the rain and mud and I want to leave. Edward finally let me drive but not the police car. It was April and that meant April showers.

There was a man stuck on the side of the muddy road. While the driver pressed on the gas Edward pushed the bumper. I groaned. Why is this taking forever? I left the car and sucked up my hate of rain and went to help Edward.

Edward signaled the driver to press on the gas and I pushed. I was pushing as hard as I could but the car didn't budge. Jesus, I need to work out. I clearly have no fucking strength. Suddenly I realized that I was the only one pushing. I turned to look at Edward standing, staring at my ass. He had his lips slightly parted and his eyes were dark.

But, it wasn't my ass he was staring at. I could feel the cold rain hitting the exposed part of my back. While pushing my shirt rode up and exposed my tattoo. He was staring at my tattoo. It was a picture of a bird escaping its cage. That tattoo cost me months worth of tips. The only reason it cost more was because the artist did it without parental consent. I stood straight and put my hand where my tattoo is. Slowly Edward's eyes met mine. I could tell he was thinking about 6:01 A.M. on Thursday. He blinked against the thick rain and shook his head.

"This is _too_ distracting. Trade places with the driver, it's his fucking car," he said.

I traded places with the driver and when Edward signaled me I stepped on the gas and the car finally shot forward. Finally! I turned off the ignition and went to give the driver his keys. I looked over at Edward and he was covered in mud. Whoops, did I do that? The driver happily drove home leaving Edward and I standing in the rain.

"Two more hours in the shift and I have to go home and change. Great, just great," he said once we were inside the cop car.

We drove to his house well his apartment. His apartment was right off the freeway. He took the keys off the ignition and stayed in his seat showing no sign of leaving.

"Should you come in?" he asked.

"Do you not want me to see your apartment?" I asked.

"Not it's just that it doesn't seem appropriate," he said.

"Well, I'm going to see it on 6:01 a.m. on Thursday, unless, you want to do it in the back seat of your car," I said. Even in the dark I could see him blush slightly. I love making a man blush.

"That's in twenty four hours, isn't it?" He said.

I looked at my watch. "More like twenty five."

He grabbed my arm and looked at my watch. "And, forty-seven minutes to be exact. But, if you stay then I'm afraid you might go for a joy ride."

I smiled at him. "You know me so well."

"Come on in." We got out of the car and headed up to his apartment.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I stepped inside his apartment. It looked like any bachelor pad. There was carpet in the living room, tile in the kitchen and bathroom. I walked around and found myself face to face with a piano.

"Wow this is a huge piano. You really can play huh?" I said pushing random black and white keys.

"I told you I did," he said taking off his jacket.

I was tone deaf, and couldn't play an instrument to save my life. Finally I gave up trying to play and I stood and walked around the place. There were a lot of pictures from his European trip. I looked at each of them carefully vowing I'd go there one day.

The last picture was a family portrait. There was a young looking woman with soft sweet features in her face. Her hair was a soft golden brown with green eyes. She was beautiful and clearly Edward's mom and next to her was a man that must've been his dad. He was tall, blonde with striking blue eyes. He looked kind.

Two boys had their arms draped over each other. They looked alike though the older boy was a blonde. He looked a lot like Edward but it wasn't Edward. Edward was little and smiling that crooked smile. His hair was just as messy and out of control as it now. Only in the picture his hair looks more blonde than it actually is. I could see bronze hair sticking out like highlights. I never remember Edward talking about having a brother.

"Does your brother live here?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer so I walked to the kitchen and saw Edward washing his hands.

"Edward?" He looked up at me. "Does your brother live here?"

He looked at his hands. "Umm, no he left."

I looked at the table and saw his gun belt. "Oo, can I touch it or are you afraid I'll shoot you?"

He reached for a gun. "You know it's not a bad idea. I should teach you the basics at least."

I smiled brightly. I hadn't expected him to agree. He quickly taught me the basics. How to hold it, where the safety button is and all that good stuff. He gave me the gun and I hated how my hand shook with fear. I didn't like being scared or showing someone I was scared.

"Oh it's so heavy," I said as my hand dropped. I quickly gave it back to him. "Here, I'm done with it."

"So soon?" he asked taking the gun and putting back in the gun holster.

"I am full of fear."

"Of the gun or of 6:01 a.m. on Thursday?" he asked.

I've never been afraid of sex though I am slightly afraid of sex with Edward. I'm mostly scared of what will happen afterwards.

"Jesus, here I am worried what I look like and here you are soaking wet. Come with me." He grabbed my elbow and directed me to his bedroom. He went to his closet digging for a t-shirt. Next he handed me his leather cop jacket and gave them both to me.

I took them and cocked my head to the side. "Aw, does this mean we're going steady?"

He smiled crookedly at me before going to grab his cop uniform. "I'll be right back." With that he went inside the bathroom and closed the door.

I took off my wet clothes and put on his dry t-shirt and leather cop jacket. I walked around his room and found a drawing of the meadow. It really was a beautiful picture. Suddenly Edward burst from the bathroom causing me to jump.

As though nothing happened, I walked over to his dresser while he put on a new pair of socks. I looked over his cologne bottles and smelled each trying to find the one that smelled like him. Edward came from behind me and handed me a black bottle.

"It's this one."

I took it from him, uncapped it and smelled it. Yup, this was the one. It smelled amazing. I wanted more of it. Without really thinking, but then again when do I ever think, I squirted some of the cologne on my finger and turned to face Edward and touched his neck sliding my hand past his collar bone. His eyes widen in surprise and I heard him take in a sharp breath. His hand automatically grabbed my hand in his.

The police scanner went to life and interrupted the little moment Edward and I just had. It was Angela radioing in something.

"What is she saying?" I asked.

He dropped his hand and stepped away from me. "This is what I wanted to show you. Come on let's go."

This couldn't be good, I thought as we sped off and arrived at the scene. Alice and Ben were already there. This is the big one, meaning that Edward wanted the three of us to get an eye full. Edward headed toward Officer Leroy and I walked to where Jasper and Alice were talking.

The tension was thick; clearly Ben had seen what the wreckage. I sat next to them holding the jacket tighter to me.

Edward called me and told me to go to where he was. Is he on crack? I felt as though my heart might explode. The whole car wreckage looked awful from where I am standing; I don't need a closer look. But, for some reason when he called me I took a few steps forward.

Ben quickly put himself in my way. "Bella trust me you don't want to see this."

I looked up to see Edward calling me. Ben went to Edward and said, "Don't do this."

Ben made the mistake of touching Edward. "Don't touch me when I'm in my uniform." Ben flinched at the sound of his voice.

Edward walked around Jasper and came towards me. He grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me toward the freak accident. I could feel my heart beating faster with each step I took. The noise kept getting louder and my vision began to blur.

"This is what I wanted you to see," he said.

I looked at the woman on the floor covered in blood. Her body was twisted in a way that a body should never be twisted. My stomach whirled and I swayed. Before I knew it I was eating the floor and all I saw was black.

~*~*~*~*

I had an uncomfortable feeling in my nose. It smelled awful and soon I recognized it as the ammonia trying to wake me up. I couldn't open my eyes. I tried but I couldn't. There had better not be and IV stuck on my arm. I couldn't feel one so I thought I was safe.

"You better not stick a needle in me," I mumbled to whoever was with me. "I would rather die than be stuck to an IV."

I heard Alice giggle. "You are not dying Bella. And, if you think they trust me with a needle than you are mistaken. They would only let me take your blood pressure, which is really low by the way."

I swatted her hand away and tried to sit up. I looked outside and saw Edward talking with Officer Leroy. Blood boiled at the sight of him.

Fucking bastard.

I stood and tried to move towards him but I fell off the ambulance. I hear Alice shriek and come to my side. I was lying with my back against the floor. Shit, that really hurt.

Edward came to my side and lifted me up. "Careful, the first steps are a little fuzzy."

I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved him, hard. He wouldn't budge and his chest was as hard as rock. I shoved him again but it only sent me back into the ambulance.

"You think you're so smart aren't you? Thinking that by showing me this shit it will make me learn my lesson. Don't you?" I yelled at him.

I punched him in the chest but he held my hands still. I was too weak to fight him so I just pulled my hands out of his. "Well, you want to know why I am the way I am? I know you've been dying to figure me out right? You've thought you had me all figured out. Well let me clue you in. You don't. I had cancer you fucking asshole!"

Carlisle looked at me with a saddened expression. He knows I had cancer, he was my paramedic after all. Officer Leroy looked shocked. I must've looked like some crazy freak but I didn't care. Edward's face fell and his arms went dead to the sides.

"I'm done, finished. I'll ride with the fire truck and they can take me back to the police station. I'm done with you. I've had enough of what you wanted me to see." I shoved past him and headed towards the fire truck.

Every step I took was harder than the last. As I walked by everyone, they either looked shocked or sad. I stepped inside the fire truck and crawled up into a ball. I squeezed my knees tightly against my chest and let the tears fall down. I didn't know I got stuck wedge up in this cluster fuck with Edward, but all I knew is that I wanted out.

* * *

**I told you it was shocking news. Didn't see that coming. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll see you all tomorrow!**


	7. Past Revisited

**So, just to clear up Bella does not have cancer anymore. Everything will be explained in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

_

* * *

I had cancer you fucking asshole._

This sentence played over and over in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about that infamous moment since it only happened a few hours ago. I tried to distract my mind but nothing worked. I ran till my thighs burned yet I could still see that picture so clearly. I don't know what possessed me to say that to him. Edward knew how to push my buttons. He frustrated me so much.

I was out of breath and went to go sit down by the handprints. I looked down on Edward's black-hand print and glared at it. I stomped on in as though it would cause physical damage to him. I didn't see Edward's face when I told him I had cancer. I couldn't bring myself to look at him knowing that he'll look at me with pity. I do know that I hit him where it hurts. I'm not sure if I could face him anymore.

My father felt sorry for me. My mother felt sorry for me. The list is long. I changed my image after it happened. I didn't want people pitying me. I didn't want Edward to look at me like that. I guess whatever relationship Edward and I had is over.

Wait-hold the fuck up. What relationship? I must be sleep deprived; we didn't have a relationship. To be honest, I didn't know what we had. It was just some fucked up, twisted thing. We probably didn't even have 6:01 am on Thursday anymore. One thing is for sure, I am not looking forward to my last night on patrol with Edward.

I heard my phone ring and picked up, half wishing it was Edward. "Hello!"

"Bella! I thought you'd be asleep but I guess not," Alice said.

I tried not to sound disappointed that it was Alice and not Edward. "Hey, Alice. No, I'm not asleep. I just finished running."

"You're running with everything going on?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to," I said.

"So? Do you really have cancer?" she asked.

I scowled at the phone. If Alice already knew the reason why I ran than I'm even more transparent than I thought. "No, not today."

"That is a relief. You had me so worried. What happened last night? I don't think I've ever seen anyone so mad before."

"All thanks to Edward," I said kicking his hand print again.

"After you left he went after you. But, I called him back and told him that he should let you cool off. I was worried you'd attack him again and go to jail for assaulting a cop," she said.

"I probably would have. I'm a threat to society," I said. I thought about what she had said. Edward had come after me. I could feel my chest fill with warm fuzzy feelings. He cared about me. He actually cared.

"Look I have to ask you something. I called Ben and he finally picked up and he said he'd agree with me to hang out. And, the only way I can make him stay with him is-is if I do it with him. I need your help," Alice said.

I'm not sure if I should be offended. Call Bella for sex advice because she's a real whore. "You can to me for help. With sex."

"Well, yeah."  
"You probably shouldn't do it," I said honestly.

"But, if I don't Ben will leave. I mean you do it all the time. It's good right," she asked innocently. Oh boy.

"No, it's really not good. It's awful in fact."

"Then why do you do it all the time?" Jesus, Alice is making me seem like a whore.

"Trust me it's bad. You don't want to do it. You'll end up being a whore or something," I said.

I probably should have said that because Alice hung up. I may have taken it a bit too far with the whore comment. I just sort of came out. I heard to my phone ring and I answered it thinking it was Alice.

"Okay, you won't turn into a whore," I said.

"Thanks," I heard a guy say. I don't think this was Alice.

"James?"

"Aw are you disappointed it's not the cop?" he said. I am but I'm not about to tell you that.

"No, I wasn't. What do you want James?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Booty call."

"I ain't your hollaback girl."

I heard him laugh. "Of course you are. Remember who you're talking to."

The first thing that popped into my head was Edward. It was then when I realized I had it bad. Here I am thinking about Edward as though we're in a relationship. I've gone too far in with Edward and I needed to come back out.

"Fine, but I need to get some sleep first," I said.

"I'll pick you up at the police station around nine and I'll get you back in time with your shift with him," he said. "I also couldn't get any pot but I do have some beer."

"Are you insane? I'm not drinking beer before my shift with a cop," I said incredulously.

He sighed. "Fine, then we'll have to do it sober." I could almost feel him shudder with disgust as he hung up.

Trust me; you're not the only one. Eww.

* * *

After my nap I got up and got dressed. Nothing fancy, just my usual graphic t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I quickly walked to the drug store and bought some condoms. As if I would trust James to be the responsible one. Crazy, right?

I kicked started my motorcycle and parked right in front of the police station. And, it wasn't surprising to find the James was late. That is to be expected. I opened the door to his car and stepped inside without uttering a word to him. We drove in silence until he parked the car near the meadow.

"I want you to actually take all your clothes off. Not just pull your pants down to your knees," James said turning to me.

"Sorry, that's not how I do it," I said. Is he insane? First he wants to do it sober and now he wants me to be naked?

"Well there is a first time for everything," he said before crashing his lips to mine.

James wasn't a very good kisser. His kisses were wet and too deep. His hand already roamed all over my body moving their way up to my bra. I tried to think of Edward and what he would do. He would take his time for sure and his kisses would be deep but passionate.

I can picture him being gentle with me. I grabbed a hold of James and pretended it was Edward. But, when I tried to run my hand through his hair that I realized it wasn't him. James just couldn't do it for me.

I couldn't focus clearly and pushed James off of me. "Stop, get off of me."

"What's the problem, you don't like foreplay?" he asked.

With you? Never. "Look I changed my mind. I don't want to do this with you anymore, especially when I'm sober."

"Your last shift with Edward is tomorrow, right? Well I'll call you tomorrow then," he said.

I'm sorry did I miss something? I just told him I don't want to do this with him anymore or did I imagine it all? He just doesn't get it. I'm sure he had sex with Tanya yesterday too. Normally I wouldn't care but for some odd reason it bothered me tonight.

I grabbed his hand from under my shirt and removed it. "No, you don't get it. I don't think you should call me. Ever."

With an angry look on his face he grabbed my wrist and hard. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Well I would but you would have to be in a relationship before you can break up with someone." I tried to pull my wrist from his grip but he only held on tighter. I was full of fear.

He gave me a dark glare before releasing my wrist. "Don't play games with me Bella. My father is a powerful man and he could destroy your parent's pathetic café if he wanted to." That's it? God, I thought he was going to hurt me or something. I let out an imaginary sigh of relief.

"Look James, your father doesn't give a rat's ass about you and he doesn't like me so I'm sure he'll be relieved that you're done with me," I said.

"At least my father came to pick me up from jail. Yours just left you there to rot," he said in a voice filled with venom.

That was a low blow.

All I could do was glare at him as he reached and opened his glove department and pulled out a bag. In that bag was a blunt. That fucker.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have any green," I said.

He took it out of the baggie and answered without looking at me. "Right, well I lied. Here take a hit if you'd like." He took his lighter of his pocket.

"Are you on crack? You think I want to ride around in a cop car smelling like weed?"-I paused-"Now that I think about it, don't smoke, you'll get the smell on me."

He looked me right in the eye as he flicked the lighter, putting the blunt right into the fire. Asshole.

"At least open the fucking window," I said.

"Nope," he said blowing some smoke in my direction.

"Asshole," I said before getting out of his car and slamming it, hard. I looked up at the huge 'No Trespassing' sign. I didn't want James to take me back. I feared for my life. But, I didn't want to call Edward and tell him to pick me up either. He'll probably think I did this just to make him mad. I let out a huge sigh. I heard a noise near me and turned around to see blue and red lights coming my way.

Fuck, this is a joke, right?

God, please tell me that's not Edward. Fuck, It is. I looked up to the sky, Lord, do you hate me?

"Stay in the car driver. Don't even try to hide it," Officer Leroy said in the megaphone.

I saw Officer Leroy get out of the police car and head towards me. He had a disappointed look on his face once he saw me standing beside the car.

"Please, this isn't what it looks likes. I swear," I said.

I saw him reach for his cuffs. "Well this looks exactly the same, whenever I catch you kids parking."

I shook my head. "But, it's not." The one time I was telling the truth.

"Look, just head over to Masen's car," he said nodding his head behind him.

I stood on my tip toes and sure enough, there was Officer Masen's car. Great, here I was trying to find a way for Officer Leroy not to snitch on me to Edward. Panic built inside me. I didn't want to talk to Edward.

"Look, can't you just give me the lecture," I pleaded.

"Sorry, kid. I'd be careful if I were you. He's pretty pissed," he said.

Oh, he's pissed. I huffed and walked my way toward his cop car. I was trying to be mad at him but for some reason only fear and guilt washed over me. Being the chicken that I am I didn't look at him and opened the backseat. I scooted inside and waited.

I looked over at the rearview mirror waiting for his eyes to meet mine but it never happened. He just kept looking at the forms. Then, he finally turned around and faced me fully. I slowly looked up, expecting to see anger and more anger but no. All I saw was hurt. I preferred to see him angry than hurt. Knowing I hurt him seemed worse.

"I come here a lot, but you already knew that," he said voice filled with sadness. "You wanted me to find you here, doing James."

"No, I wasn't doing James. Okay?" I said. "You saw me standing outside. Unless I can magically be in two places at once."

"You planned to do James though," he accused.

His eyes bore into mine. I wanted to run from this look, this dark stare. I said the only thing that came to mind.

"You followed me, didn't you?"

I saw him relax a little bit. "No I didn't. I had to head in early for work today. I needed to finish filling out the weekly reports but seeing as how this week has been more interesting. I never had the time." My insides screamed hearing him saw that he's week has been more interesting with me. He likes me!

"I saw you hop into James' car and park here," he finished.

"Then you followed me. God! As if this isn't embarrassing enough, why'd you have to bring Officer Leroy?"

"Look I-"

"You just love making other people feel vulnerable, don't you? It makes you feel good about yourself and it makes you feel like you're in control," I said cutting him off.

"No. I-" he started but I still wouldn't let him get a word in.

"This is how you want me, isn't it? Just like this."

"No!" he screamed. I could see him trying to control himself by taking deep breaths in and out. He looked up at me gripping the metal bars. His eyes were pleading for me to understand him.

"Bella, if I had been the one to pull James out, I was afraid of what I would have done to him." He looked down for a second. "God, I don't know what I would have done."

He was afraid of hurting James…because of me. Did he really care that much about me?

"Besides, you're only doing this because of what happened last night," he said, his face looking down.

I could tell he was still angry with me. "Well you have seen me faint before. How could you have not known?"

"It's not like I was locking you up or restraining you. I had no way of knowing you'd faint," he said shaking his head. "I showed you that because I wanted to scare you." He finally looked up at me. "I don't want you to get hurt. Bella, I care about you."

I wanted to believe him. "You care about a dead girl."

He groaned in frustration. "Damn Bella. I care about you."

I scoffed trying to shake of the chills that went up my back. "Right, because nothing says I care about you than a dead body."

"Bella, you don't want to be tied down or anything like that. Don't you see that death is the ultimate prisoner and I can see you heading down that path," he said.

I leaned in closer to the metal bars that separated us. "Don't you see that if you live your life worried about dying, then you're already dead. Kind of like you."

His shoulders slumped and he ran a hand through his messy hair. After a short pause he said, "Well I can see you were mad at me. But, I still can't believe you'd come here and do James. Has this week meant nothing to you?"

"I didn't do James," I said again.

"But, you were going to."

He's wrong. I wasn't going to. "I didn't and I wasn't going to. Maybe at first I thought I did but I knew I wasn't."

His green eyes looked at me carefully as he spoke. "Why?" Like he didn't already know.

I let out a shaky breath. "Because of you."

"Because of me?" he repeated slowly.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

He looked at me with that look that made my insides feel like mush. I saw his crooked smile begin to play out on his beautiful face.

"This is where I hug you and we'll both feel better but I can't do it in front of them," he said nodding to where Officer Leroy and James were. "But, consider yourself virtually hugged."

Oh I feel virtually hugged, among other things too.

I smiled. "Next time you show me a dead body, I'm having sex with James."

"Jesus, Bella."

"Hey, just giving you a warning." I said.

He stared at me, looking at me to see whether I was serious or not. I raised an eyebrow at him. He finally showed me his crooked smile.

"Let's get out of here, lots of work to be done," he said starting the car. "But first, come up to the front seat."

Not long after we heard Angela radio in an attempt robbery at the drug store in the little shopping centre in downtown Forks. Some of our older citizens and un-classy people called this a mall. I know, right? It's an insult to all malls.

You'd think there wasn't much violence and robbery in Forks but there is. It's not like Forks has a rep of being the number one murder capital but things did occasionally get violent. Nobody has been murdered here, at least I don't think. I never paid much attention to the crime rate here in Forks, well until now.

Edward and I were heading towards downtown Forks and once we got there we parked on the side where we weren't visible.

"So," Edward began.

"So, what?" I asked.

"We haven't really discussed anything important tonight," he said.

"Like?" I asked. Please talk about 6:01 am on Thursday. I would love to talk about that any day.

"Like cancer," he said.

Wow, we really weren't on the same page right now. I looked over at him and I could see he really wanted to talk about it. I wouldn't be surprised if my outburst really freaked him out. Still it wasn't a topic I wanted to delve into at this moment. But, I felt as if I owed him an explanation.

When I didn't say anything he said, "If I had known, I wouldn't have pushed you as hard. I still can't believe I went to high school with you and never knew this about you."

"No one really had unless you knew me. This whole thing was really bad when I was in the eighth grade so you were, what, in the ninth grade. By the time I was a sophomore the treatments had stopped," I said.

I continued, "And, don't even think I got cancer by smoking cigarettes. I got it because well because with my luck it was bound to happen."

He looked at me warily. "Would you tell me about it?"

"I know I act like it's a big deal but it's not," I said.

Just then the song 'Bennie and the Jets' by Elton John came up. Immediately, a smile formed on my face. "Fine I'll tell you because this is my theme song."

"Well having cancer means you have to get all these MRIs. It's so they can keep track of which organ is working and which one is not and all that jazz. If you've ever had an MRI, they stick you into this narrow tube. Now I'd close my eyes singing as loud as I could to the people who took my MRIs."

"Now I never knew the lyrics and it's impossible to understand what he's saying, like you said, so I'd make up my own ridiculous lyrics." Then I began singing:

_'So stick around and you'll hear electric music to the walrus sounds._

_She saved pennies in a locker and cement jet oh but you're so lazed down._

_Bbbbennie and the Jets._

_Oh and wind and the waterfall oh baby she's really keen._

_She's got electric boobs! And I want her shoes._

_You know I read it in a magazine!'_

Once I finished singing I saw Edward shaking with laughter.

"I'd come out of the tube and they'd look at me weird and the nurses would roll their eyes at me while I'm singing about walruses and electric boobs."

"Electric boobs?" he questioned with a smile.

"Don't make fun, they're my lyrics," I said pretending to be hurt.

Once he stopped laughing he asked, "So is that where you get the claustrophobia from?"

"No. Well it's partially the reason why."

So then I told him everything.

It was a regular day during PE and I began feeling tired and extremely dizzy. They suggested I go to the hospital and that's when I found out I had cancer. My mother cried for days and days. I held her as though she was the one who had cancer was going to die. To be honest, I never really felt as though I was going to die. I felt that if I took the chemo therapy I would be accepting that I would die one day. Death was not an option for me. It could never be.

The doctors sent me to psychologist to try to help me cope with cancer and learn to accept it. My mother even tried to send me to cancer camp. Welcome to camp Life, where cancer is fun. Yeah, right. I didn't know there were cancer camps. I dyed my hair green for the first time. It was a huge, "fuck you" to the world and especially to the doctors.

When the day came that I had to go to my first treatment, I refused. I wouldn't do it and they couldn't make me. I was fine, and there was nothing wrong with me. I was a normal 13 year old girl just like everyone else. My mother cried and cried and my father was getting tired of my behavior. He'd take my phone away, tell me I couldn't see friends and hang out. That was fine by me. I didn't need anybody.

The second time I was scheduled for chemo therapy I asked my father if we could go to McDonalds so I could eat a big mac one last time. My dad went inside to get my food and then I turned to my mom and asked if she could get me an apple pie. She smiled and chased after my dad. Once they were both inside, I opened the door and ran. I ran as far as my energy could take me

I finally collapsed in somebody's front lawn and I tried to catch my breath. I breathed heavily as I rolled around in the grass. I looked up at the sky and then it hit me full force. I was going to die. No matter how much I ran or how much I pushed everyone away, I was going to die.

What's the point in running away from the inevitable? I was destined to die. People die all the time but why does it have to be my time? I could picture Alice sitting in class dreading having to be in PE while I'm here thinking about my evident death.

During my realization I heard the cops. I stood up and reacted as fast as I could. I ran like the wind or so I tried to. The cops tackled me a few houses down and cuffed me. I kicked, screamed, cursed, and tried to hurt whoever was near me. I just wanted to cause someone so much pain.

Once we got to the hospital and they tried to get me out. I kicked them again and cursed some more. Finally they strapped my legs down and carried me inside. I could hear my mom violently sobbing. When we reached the elevator and made it to our stop they police asked if I'd be a 'good girl' and behave.

I gave them their answer by kicking and squirming as much as I could. They put me on a stretcher and rolled me down to my room. I squirmed, and cursed. I finally made it to the room and nurses looked at me with disgust and told me to stop being a big baby.

One nurse with a kind smile came over to me and told me to calm down and that soon it would all be over. She stuck me with a tranquilizer and I was gone. After that I went willingly to every chemo session in fear of being strapped down again. Whenever my hair would grow back and my mother would tell me I looked beautiful then I dyed my hair pink or whatever bright color I was in the mood for.

It was like that for a long time.

I looked over at Edward and saw him staring at me. Sometime during my story we went and lay at the hood of the cop car, staring at the stars. I was sitting up with my knees tightly pressed to my chest and was rocking back and forth. I was blinking a lot and I realized it was to keep me from crying.

If he told me how sorry he was or how awful it must've been I just might break down. I didn't want to cry which is why I don't talk about this.

Then he said, "Well I feel sorry for the officers on that call."

I burst out laughing. I laughed till I cried and cried till I laughed. The tears needed to get out somehow. No one said they couldn't be happy tears.

"Oh yeah, me and the feds go way back," I said.

"He was just scared," Edward said suddenly.

"Who was scared?" I asked.

"Your father. He was scared but he still loves you," he said.

I leaned into him and took his hand. Looking into his eyes I said, "Edward, I know what you've been trying to teach me all week. I know I'm not immortal. It's just once you've been through what I've been through, nothing seems scary anymore. So please just fucking quit trying to teach me a lesson." I let go of his hand patted him on the cheek.

"Besides it's all over now," I said.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, I was pretty old when I got it. It could come back but it's really unlikely," I said.

"I meant is it over in your mind. I can see that your still trapped on that IV table, aren't you?" he asked.

I looked down and played with a strand of my hair. Sometimes I forget that I'm different. For a second I feel like my old self. My tongue runs over my lip piercing. I really am a freak.

He took my silence as an answer. "Well, what happened after in the hospital? Did you come to terms with it?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I bet all the little kids hung out in your room," he said.

I smiled. "Oh yeah, it was huge. How did you know?" I asked.

He smiled and just shrugged his shoulders. "And, you survived."

"I guess I did but not everyone. My roommate died," I said glumly.

Once I said it I wish I hadn't. Her name was Kate Benjamin and she was only ten years old. I could feel my chest burn and held my knees tighter willing the pain to go away. She loved cats and her parents would always come by and visit her bringing her a cat. I could feel the moisture in my eyes and before they could fall I shut my eyes tightly.

There's a reason why I don't talk about this.

I heard Edward's soft velvet voice call out to me, "Bella?"

I looked up at him with my eyes open and waited for him to say something, anything. Instead we were interrupted by Angela's voice telling us the silent alarm was set off at the drug store.

"Let's go." He said as he stood up and headed inside.

Once I was inside and buckled up and we hid behind the store where we could get a nice view of the whole robbery. I know it's only four in the morning but you'll never know when there is a police car looking right at you. I saw Edward grip the steering wheel harder.

"You're just waiting for back up right?" I asked.

He nodded keeping his eyes glued to the store. I sat in the seat and leaned in closer to Edward. Softly I whispered, "Are you afraid?"

"I'm well trained."

Oh, he was scared all right. He may not say it but the death grip on the steering wheel gave him away.

"Do you want me to kiss you for good luck?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second before looking back at the store. I probably just scared him off. He probably won't answer my inappropriate answer. I was about to lean back in my seat when he gave me an answer.

"Yes."

I leaned in closer to him and I could smell his intoxication smell. I inhaled and closed my eyes a bit. I leaned my head towards his and grabbed his face in my little hands. He didn't look at me and I didn't want him to. He needed to make sure the robbers didn't get away.

Slowly I closed my eyes and kissed the side of his jaw. His hand made its way to my knee and slid up slowly to my thigh stroking with his thumb as he went up. I opened my eyes and he was still looking at the store. When I ended the kiss he let out a sigh.

So, I kissed him again only this time right under his ear. His hand gripped my thigh tighter and he took in a sharp breath. Reluctantly I stopped and sat back in my seat. I could tell his restrain was falling but I didn't want to get him in trouble.

Without looking at me his hand left my lap and found my hand. He entwined our fingers and placed our hands in the middle. We were holding hands. His hand fit mine perfectly. I saw two more cop cars park around us. Edward gave my hand one last squeeze, looked at me before heading out towards the store.

I held my breath as I watched Edward and Officer Leroy among other cops. I squeezed the seat till my fingers were white as I watched one of the robbers point his riffle at Edward. Once the other cops rushed in he lowered his riffle and dropped the gun. The other robbers did the same and soon they were all in cuffs.

One by one they all stormed out and I saw Edward relax and put his gun back into his gun holster. I saw Edward look up over at the cop car. I'm not sure if he could see me but he smiled and waved. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding in. I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my entire life.

That scared me. I didn't realize it until now. Some time in this past week I've been with him, I had fucking fallen in love with Edward Masen.

* * *

**Bella Swan is in love, oh no. Thanks for your reviews and thanks for reading. I'll see you all tomorrow. **


	8. Is it 6:01am yet?

**Well, this is the second to last chapter and then the epilogue. Thank you so much for your reviews and everything. It means the world that you are liking this story. In this chapter there is a zesty interaction between Edward and Bella. Not a lemon but a zesty goodness ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols. **

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:05," Edward said.

"Did we miss it?"

It was silent for a few minutes. We were parked outside the police station. It was finally my last day of having to shadow him and if I was being honest, I was a little sad. Not that I would ever admit it. It was finally 6:04, well 6:06 now and I wanted to do what I've been imaging all this week.

"So where should we-" I stopped short on that sentence when I saw that look on his face. "You don't want to, do you?"

He looked at me with an indecipherable look. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and it was driving me crazy. I knew this wouldn't work out, I just knew it. I shouldn't have gotten close to him. That was a bad idea. This is what happens when I let my guard down. I tell a guy about my past and fall in love with them. Stupid, Bella.

I sighed. "You were bored and alone."

"How could I have taken you seriously? I thought _you_ were bored. And, besides doesn't your shift at the café start soon. I wouldn't want you to get yelled at by Caleb," Edward said.

I felt rejection well up in me. He did that me a lot and I hated it. Rejection soon turned into anger. It was all a vicious cycle.

"Yeah, sure," I said opening the door. "Do you mind opening the trunk?"

I didn't bother looking at him when I opened the door. I managed to close the door with a proper amount of force and not slam it with all my might. I pulled my helmet and backpack out of the trunk and walked towards my motorcycle. Before I put my helmet on I heard Edward call out to me.

"You have to send your project in before you're completely off the hook," he said.

I sat on my bike before I answered him. "I already sent it out yesterday from work."

"Are you still not going to give me a hint on what it's about?" he asked leaning out from the window.

"Um, yeah. You want to know what I learned from wasting my spring break with a cop. I learned that you're a fucking asshole." I put my helmet on and kick started my bike. Before I gave him a chance to say anything, I quickly drove off.

I had the last laugh at least I'd like to think I did. In fact it was Edward who had the last laugh. He had accomplished what he'd planned to do. He taught the dead girl a lesson.

* * *

This has been the _longest_ shift of my life. I could hear my life being wasted by the sound of the clock ticking. I was working my shift at the café and I couldn't be able to get a certain cop out of my mind. The only way to distract me was to bake. I loved baking all sorts of stuff. So far I've made chocolate macaroon cookies, fudge brownies, sugar cookies, and banana bread pudding. But, no matter how much I bake, I still couldn't get him out of my mind.

My mind kept playing the last five days over and over again. From the night I first laid eyes on him to the first time he touched me and to the time I kissed his jaw. I could smell his cologne. I had it bad. This freaked me out. Never in my life had I ever had this kind of reaction to some guy before. Maybe I was just over thinking things. I mean, this week probably meant nothing. But, how could I have imagined all? I let out a groan. I need to stop obsessing over Edward like this. Not healthy.

I left my hiding place and went to clear some tables. Caleb's shift was over an hour ago and I was alone for the time being. It was a pretty slow morning so I sat at the counter just staring at the wall. Get it together, Bella I said to myself. Why am I obsessing about something I don't have to deal with anymore? It's the past and now it's time to move on. I turned in my project and there's nothing more to be done. The police department told me that I had contributed to help make this town a safer place. I've gone over to the dark side.

I walked over to the counter but in the process I tripped and knocked down a pile of menus. Great. I bent down to pick them up. I heard the door swing open and glanced quickly to see who it was. I only saw a pair of jeans and a pair of beaten up black vans. I shook my head and focused on the mess I made. I don't have time to deal with teenagers especially teenage boys. I placed the menus back to their cubby and pulled one out. I headed towards the guy and stopped in the middle of the dinner. I shook my head to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks with me.

No. It couldn't be.

My mouth hung wide open when I saw who it was. I walked closer to him and found myself face to face with none other than Edward. I slammed the menu in front of him and put my hand on my hips. I glared at him and he had the nerve to smile at me. I wanted to tell him to get out and to never come back but for the first time ever words seemed to evade me. I couldn't think of one sarcastic thing to say. I wasn't supposed to feel happy to see him. I was supposed to hate him. Bastard.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily or so I tried.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and a cheese Danish please," Edward said.

"We ran out of coffee sorry. You could try McDonalds." I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him though I was losing this battle.

"The café ran out of coffee. Really?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and slammed my hands against the table, leaning in close to him. "I did crime and I did the time. You've got nothing on me, Officer."

Just when I was about to make my dramatic exit Edward placed his hand on top of mine. A shock went through me and I stood perfectly still.

"Sit down," he said. "Please?"

This isn't a good idea. "Just so you know I'm sitting down because I want to not because you asked me." He smiled his trademark crooked smile. His hand was still holding mine and he leaned in closer.

When he spoke his breath blew across my face and I found myself instinctively leaning in.

"I wanted to show you something," he said.

"You've shown me plenty thanks," I said trying to get out of the booth.

He only held my hand tighter. "No, it's nothing like that. I want to show you something better, something good."

I looked up at him suspiciously. "Like what?"

"Like the beach." I immediately took my hand back and bit back the urge to cry. I pointed at him with my finger.

"Don't tease me," I said throwing his words back at him.

"I can't take you to Florida but I can take you to the Kalaloch Beach. That is, if you're willing to join me," Edward said.

Are you kidding me? Of course I'd go to the Kalaloch Beach. I'd go anywhere with Edward. Clearly, I'm not as strong as I make out to be. Edward comes in here and says two words to me and I'm nothing but putty in his hands.

"I have to be back for my shift. You kindly reminded me of that, remember," I said.

He continued talking as though I didn't say anything. "So, I'd figure it would take three hours to get there."

"It could be one hour an half if you let me drive," I said cutting him off.

"It will take _me_ three hours to get there," he said louder.

I looked at him closely before speaking. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

He grabbed my hand and played with it. "I didn't have a change of heart."

"You mean you were planning on asking me to go to the beach with you?" I asked.

"Yes."

I took my hand back and smacked him in his shoulder. "Then why did you hate me this morning?"

A crooked smile appeared on his face. "Well, you said you didn't plan and I didn't want you to stand me up."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You were _manipulating_ me?"

He put a finger to my lips to shut me up. "Just say yes."

I felt sparks go through my body like earlier before and found myself getting lost in his penetrating stare. "Yes."

I quickly got him a cup of coffee and brought him a few of the pastries I had made that morning. I quickly ran upstairs to get ready. I put on a pair of ripped shorts and navy blue tank top. I took a quick look in the mirror and began wishing I hadn't done that. I tried to do something with my hair but I didn't know what. I mean, what do you do with purple/blue hair? I finally just let fall naturally and ran downstairs before I could find something else wrong with me.

We were on the road and two hours into our drive. I was so excited to see the beach. More importantly I was excited to see the beach with Edward. I looked at him and smiled brightly at him.

"Now, it's going to be a long trip since we'll only be in our underwear," Edward said.

I pointed at him with my finger. "Keep your mind out of my underwear."

Of course that was a complete lie and my blush gave me away. He smiled at me and held my hand for the rest of the trip. We finally arrived at the beach and I stepped out of the car and stretched. The beach was pretty packed and the skies were slightly grey but that didn't make me any less excited.

First we walked around the beach with our hands entwined and swinging back and forth. It was the most comfortable thing in the world. It almost felt natural.

"Something's been bothering me about you having cancer," Edward said after a moment of silence.

We're at the beach, holding hands and he wants to talk about cancer?

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're parents stuck with you throughout this whole situation. Don't you feel you owe them for that?" he asked.

"No. They're my parents and it was their job to stick with me. I doubt they'd just let me die," I said.

He stopped walking but thankfully he still held on to my hand. He looked down on me with wondrous eyes.

I sighed. "The insurance didn't cover everything. Why do you think my dad makes me work without paying me? According to him, I'm still paying off the Methotrexate and Daunnomycin."

Edward just shook his head. "Don't you see that they need you? You needed them when you were going through all of that and now they need you. Don't you feel grateful?"

"Of course I feel grateful. Grateful, like I'll come visit during Christmas and Thanksgiving. Not, grateful, like spending the rest of my life in some small shitty town," I said.

He didn't get it and I didn't expect him to. I wished he hadn't brought this up. At the rate we are going, we are never going to get laid. As though he read my mind, he smiled and smacked my ass before running off through the waves.

I ran after him and soon we played ass grab with each other. Then he pulled out a football from the car and we began tossing the ball to each other. I didn't care what we played as long as it was an excuse for him to grab my waist or any part of my body for that matter.

After we were done playing we went to grab a bite to eat. I was absolutely starving. The minute my plate was right in front of me I devoured the entire plate leaving nothing but crumbs behind. These shrimp were the best I've ever tasted in my life. That or I was just a lot hungrier than I remember.

Edward's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emmett. I'm just down here at the beach for a couple of hours before we head back. I wanted to show the Miss a good time," Edward said while he smiled at me.

Whatever Emmett said made Edward smile. "No, the miss does not have purple and blue. It's actually violet and cyan."

I smiled widely at him. While he talked to Emmett he put his hand on my neck and began to play with my hairs. I swear my body felt as though it was on fire. I felt a shiver go through me and saw Edward smirk at me. Bastard.

"Where's the party at?" Edward asked.

Party? Oh, I'm intrigued.

"Cool, we'll see you in a bit then," Edward said before hanging up.

He turned to me. "Want to go to a party?"

As if he didn't know the answer.

Soon we were driving away from the beach and headed to the freeway. We pulled up to a nightclub and I could hear the music from inside the car. We paid the fee and stepped inside the club. Edward held my hand as we pushed past people grinding on each other.

Girls started at Edward with what I think were supposed to be seductive smiles. But, then they'd look at me. Piercings, colored hair, and pale as fuck and they'd look at Edward with a look that said, "When you're done with the freak, call me." I ought to beat these bitches.

"Edward! Bella!" A booming voice called out to us. We turned and saw Emmett along with Rosalie in the back of the club.

Edward and Emmett greeted each other with a hug while Rosalie smiled and waved at me offering me a seat next to her.

"I'm going to get us a drink. Don't even think about making a move on the Miss," Edward said to newly appeared Jasper.

Garrett smiled and raised his hand in the air. "I would never steal the Miss from the almighty."

Edward turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Pina Colada, please," I said.

"Virgin, right?" he said, though he really wasn't asking me for permission. He quickly disappeared in the crowed.

"Wow, that boy really likes you," Rosalie said.

"Sometimes I think he does but sometimes he does things that make me feel like he hates me," I said honestly.

"Trust me he likes you. We all noticed at McDonalds," Emmett said.

"Yup, he even called me and told me to back off from the Mills and Creek Grill," Jasper said.

"Wait he called you? I was in the car fearing for his life!" I said angrily. They all laughed as I cursed Edward to the fiery pits of hell.

"Did you think I was coming on to you?" Jasper asked.

"No." Edward needs to learn that Jasper is just a friendly guy.

"Trust us he likes you. He just doesn't want to like you," Rosalie said.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's staying and you're leaving. That's exactly what happened with him and Tanya," Rosalie explained.

"Yeah, but she broke up with him," I pointed out.

"Tanya seems to be interested in him again."

Bitch.

"Well of course she would if she has any sense in that brain of hers. He's sweet, gorgeous but he's chained to that meadow. He's hot then he's cold," I said. "I'm sure he's just oblivious to everything else around him."

"Bella, I don't think he's oblivious to you. You talk really loud," Emmett said earning a smack in the head from Rosalie.

Emmett looked at her with that confused look. "What? She does."

I smiled and shook my head. "Look I just can't be what he needs. I can't be with him while he's chained to that meadow. He frustrates me and makes me angry. That doesn't sound like a good relationship, now does it?"

They all just shook their heads as Edward was coming back with two drinks in his hand. We all just sat around, talked, and laughed. Emmett and Rose told me stories of Edward back in high school. Edward blushed, which was adorable.

I was having an amazing time until I realized I was having too much fun. I was having way too much fun and nothing horrible has gone wrong. Why hasn't something horrible happened yet? I must've looked sad because Edward stood up and pulled me up with him asking me to dance.

"Let's dance," Edward said once the DJ played a slow song and only couples were on the dance floor.

"This probably isn't a good idea. I could cause some serious damage," I said as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

_I trust you it's me I don't trust,_ I said to myself.

We swayed back and forth and I began to wonder why he won't touch me. "Why won't you touch me?" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I blurted the question out.

He looked at me. "Here? Well, for starters we're not drunk and it's not very original either."

He then proceeded to brush his thumbs right across my stomach, just below my naval. Oh dear Jesus Christ, I was on fire. Then he kissed me just like I kissed him that night. He planted his soft lips on my jaw and moved up to my ear. I shivered at his touch. It was achingly slow and soon I wanted him. I wanted all of him, now.

"Come on, let's go," I said unwrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed my ear one more time before saying, "Are you not having fun?"

"Oh, I am very much. I just thought if we go back now, we'd have some time alone before you have to go back to work," I said suggestively.

He quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowed. I giggled, I freaking _giggled_. As we drove back I couldn't help but think that these were my final moments with Edward. After we do this tonight, as long as I avoid him until June, then I may never see him again. It's just how it had to be.

I tried to keep my eyes open but I must have fallen asleep sometime during the trip back. Edward shook me awake and I saw that we were finally back in Forks right outside his apartment. He gave me a small smile.

"You're too tired for this. Come on up and get some sleep," Edward said. He scooped me up and I wrapped my arms around him.

I shook my head furiously. No way in hell was I missing this. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grabbed his face in my hands. Then I kissed him, hard. He took in a sharp breath and kissed me back. He pushed me back against the car. I ran my hands through his hair while his roamed under my shirt. I turned my attention to his neck. I bit his neck and heard him hiss. I smiled against his skin.

He began walking back towards the apartment. As he tried to open the door I grazed his earlobe with my teeth. I heard him groan and soon we were inside his apartment. The moment he closed the door he pushed me up against the wall and devoured me with his lips. Oh God.

He kissed just like I knew he would. It was slow but so passionate. It made all wet. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I immediately gave him access. Our tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. We blindly began walking towards his bedroom. I rapidly, and skillfully might I add, removed his shirt. My hands roamed his exposed body.

Somehow, we made it into the bedroom. I pushed him back and hovered over him. I unbuttoned his pants and he slipped them off. I could see his hardness against his boxers. I leaned in and kissed him at his navel and slowly worked my way up. I looked up at him with heavy eyes and saw him biting his lip. I flipped my hair and looked down at him. He looked so fucking sexy. I kissed him and suddenly I felt a tug and my bad hit the bed. He flipped us over and it was all so fast that I let out a squeal. I heard him chuckle and in response I bit his lip. He groaned and resumed kissing me.

Finally the last piece of clothing on him was off. I looked down at his happy member and licked my lips. Man, he was a big boy. Just before I could grab it he pushed me down.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Bella, stop. I don't think we should do this," he said.

I froze. "You can't fool me."

"God, Bella, I do want to. I want to so bad but I want you to take your clothes off," he said.

"I have given you access," I said. My pants were unzipped and ready for him to take me.

He sat up straight and looked at me. His hands traveled down and found my shoes. "Why do you have your shoes on? It's so you can run isn't it?"

I propped up on my elbows and glared at him. "No, it isn't."

He looked at me closely. "Then why won't you take your clothes off?"

"I would feel naked," I said.

"You would be naked," he said.

"Exactly."

"I'm not sure I want to sleep with someone who won't take their clothes off and who doesn't trust me," he said.

"You're not sure if you want to have sex. Well let me make that decision for you," I said and hopped of the bed and headed for the door.

Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Bella, I do want to. I just want you to trust me."

I pulled my hand back and shoved him back. "Don't ever touch me," I said, each word with pure venom.

Then I did what I do best. I ran. I sprinted out of his apartment, ran down the stairs and just ran as fast as I could. Since I rode here with Edward I had no choice but to run back home. It was only a few miles away. No big deal, right?

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and saw Edward run past me and stop right in front of me gasping for air. He had no shirt only a pair of shorts and running shoes. Holy shit this guy runs fast.

"You run really fast," Edward said.

"So I've heard," I said and stepped around him.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Bella, wait."

I pulled my hand back. "I told you not to touch me!"

"Damn it, Bella! We look like a domestic," he said. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Let me tell you a secret about us girls. We don't like it when boys don't want to have sex with us!" I cried.

"Bella-"

"All this crap about you wanting me to trust you is bullshit. You're in love with someone else!" I yelled.

"I do not love Tanya!" he cried over me.

"You love that dead girl," said.

He groaned and brushed his hand through his hair. "Jesus, Bella, why does it always come back to that. You reminded me of her that first night only. You don't remind me of her anymore." He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Bella."

I let out a cough filled with tears. I didn't want to cry right here in front of him. "Yeah, right. You just want to feel like you're in control. You want me to beg for it so you can just say no."

He shook his head. "That's stupid Bella. I said no because you don't love me."

"I do love you!" I cried out.

"No you don't. You just want me for a lay," he said as he dropped his hands. I took this opportunity and stepped aside and ran. I needed to get out of here as far away from him and these feelings as possible but he caught up with me in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, we can't leave it like this. I'll call you later," he said.

"I'll still be mad later," I said trying to blink back my tears.

"Then you call me when you're not mad," Edward suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't call people."

I ran and this time he let me go.

* * *

I was going crazy. I needed to do something. It was 5:30 in the morning and I knew it was almost time. I had talked to Angela and convinced her it was something I needed to do. It was the only thing I could do to unchain Edward from the meadow.

For my project I had tried to discourage people from trespassing. So, I thought it'd be a good idea to put a camera that feeds back to the police station, that way someone is always watching. And, hopefully that means Edward won't need to.

I was in front of the gate with the 'No Trespassing' sign right in front of me. I took a deep long breath and climbed the fence, falling on the other side. I hated to admit that I had hoped this would unchain him and he'd follow me to U-DUB with me but after last night I knew it could never happen.

I dialed the number I knew so well at around 6:01 am and waited to hear his voice.

"Bella, hey, I just got off of work. Where are you?" he asked.

I took in a breath. "I'm at the meadow."

I could hear the sirens of a police car through the phone and knew he was coming.

* * *

**I had to end it there I'm sorry. Cliffhangers are the worst. I won't make you wait long, don't worry. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you all tomorrow. **


	9. You are my cure

**Sorry, I know I said I would update tomorrow but I wasn't not home enough to put this chapter up. I really do apologize. Here's the last improved chapter of this story. Thanks for those who reread and for those who reviews. I really appreciate it! I'll post the epilogue later tonight as well. Thanks everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight. This plot belongs to Jennifer Echols.**

* * *

"Wait, Edward stop. You don't need to do that," I said.

I took in a deep breath and heard the sirens turn off. I looked up and saw Edward pull up and get out of his car. He looked like a madman as he came up to the fence ready to climb over it. He stopped short and read the "No Trespassing" sign and looked down below to a brand new sign that read, "SMILE! You're being watched by the Forks Police Department."

He still had the phone to his ear as he spun around looking for the camera that was hidden deep in the tree. He looked right at the camera and his shoulders fell.

"Is this supposed to be my surprise?" I could hear that he was trying to keep his cool.

"No. I figured you had already seen it during your shift," I said.

"Well, I didn't get out the car," Edward said. "Does this really feed back to the police station?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, it does. Say hello, Angela is watching us right now." I waved my hand in broad motion so the camera could see it.

"Bella, you know you're doing what you got arrested for in the first place," Edward said in that strange voice.

"I called Angela and let her know what I was doing so she wouldn't tell on me," I said.

I heard him sigh. "I have a feeling that the DA isn't going to believe that."

I waited a few minutes before saying telling him what I needed to say. "I could've left, gone to college and forgotten all about you but I couldn't. I had to stay and try one last time or else I would have regretted it for the rest of my life." I smiled at him. "Come and get me."

Edward hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He looked like he was thinking about whether or not he should come and get me. He finally climbed the fence and slowly began making his way to me. I could hear him silently cursing himself with each step he took.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" he asked.

"I have a few minutes. I called Caleb and told him I'd be late. This was important," I said.

"This must have taken some planning."

His eyes were dark and emotionless. I didn't understand, it shouldn't have been this way. I quickly explained myself. "Now, that the camera is here, you don't need to be. But, I know you'll always be thinking about it, unless you come up here and see what the girl saw. Come, and feel what they felt."

I reached out for him but he flinched back. "Don't touch me."

I was taken by surprise by the anger I saw in his eyes. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

Edward pulled out cuffs from his back pocket. "Poor judgment."

He leaned in and I was at the edge of the meadow and I couldn't step back. I wasn't trying to run, not this time. He grabbed me by wrist and cuffed one hand. I felt panic well up in me and I struggled against him without realizing that I was. How could this have gone all wrong? I began swaying back and forth and fell to my knees.

"Don't resist arrest," Edward's cold voice said.

Once I had both hands cuffed he lifted me up and scooped me up in his arms. I felt queasy as he took me back to the police car. He opened the door and put me inside the back seat. Just before I blacked out I heard Angela's voice.

"Edward, I can see you through the camera. I saw what you did."

*~*~*~*~*~

I groaned as I tried to pry my eyes open. I blink a few times before I could fully open them. My face was flat against a chair. I tried to get up but I couldn't. My hands were still cuffed. I began screaming and thrashing around hoping I'd be able to rip these cuffs off. I took shallow breaths and could feel the tears streaming down my face. I cried louder and louder.

"Un-cuff her will you, it's the reason why she panicked," Carlisle cried with urgency.

Two hands held me still as they removed the handcuffs. I wrapped my arms around me and tried to steady my heavy breathing. I was shivering even though it wasn't cold.

"Why does she do that?" I heard Officer Leroy ask.

"It's a panic attack." Carlisle came over to my side and pulled me up. "Come here, Bells."

He hugged me and I wrapped my arms tightly around him as though my life depended on it. I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't stop breathing deeply. I felt trapped and suffocated. All I wanted to do was scream.

"Shh, it's okay. Bella, you need to stop this. You were sick four years ago," he said.

He loosened his grip on me and headed for the smelling salts. I turned my head away letting out a small cry but he held my head still and put the salts under my nose. After a few minutes I could see clearly and I could breathe calmly. I looked up to see Officer Leroy standing over him.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

He snorted. "Where is Edward? Well, he's having a panic attack of his own all because of you. Don't you know that his brother got killed there in the meadow?"

Suddenly the world stopped. His brother?…

"His brother? He told me a girl died on the meadow," I said.

"That would be his brother's girlfriend," he said.

"Oh my god!" I cried trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Take it easy, Bells," Carlisle urged.

Officer Leroy looked at me as though wanted to hurt me. "That's why Masen joined the force. This is Masen's life and you treat it like its some big _joke_."

Carlisle stood up and glared at Officer Leroy. "She doesn't need this right now. So, please, back off. She didn't know."

I didn't listen to them anymore. Everything all made sense now. I could see everything so clearly. His parents were divorced, his family is gone. Edward had told me his brother was gone. I didn't think he met gone as in death. I could see Edward's black fingerprints from his emo phase when he was nine.

I pulled my knees tightly to my chest and rocked back and forth. "What have we _done_ to each other?"

Then I did something I haven't done since the doctor told me I was in remission, I cried. I cried harder than I've ever cried in my entire life. I cried as I rode on my motorcycle back to the café. I cried as I burst through the door. Caleb was taking someone's order and the minute he saw me, he left them and ran towards me. I thought he'd be angry for being late. I could have taken his anger but his sympathy only made me cry harder.

"It's okay, I'm fine, really. Just a little teen angst, nothing to worry about," I blubbered.

Caleb stuck around for a minute to make sure I was alright but eventually had to go back to the customers he left. I cried as I clean the tables and made the coffee. Would the tears never end? They just kept coming and flowing down my face. _I must look wonderful_, I thought to myself.

At one point I couldn't take it anymore and for the second time in my life I found myself calling Alice and asking her to come to my parents' café. She arrived 20 minutes after I had called her. She hopped happily onto the counter and said a happy hello.

"Hi, Bella!" she said.

But, the minute she saw my face her smile disappear. "Jesus, Bella, what the hell happened to you?'

I let out a laugh and a cry at the same time. What didn't happen was more like it? "Look, Alice, I'm sorry I made you come out here on your last day of spring break."

She waived her hand in the air dismissing my apology. "Forget about it, tell me what happened?"

I quickly told her the events of my life these past few days. From crushing on Edward to kissing Edward and to almost having sex with Edward and lastly, making Edward hate me all within a week period. What can I say? I'm a multi-tasker. I looked up and waited for her reaction.

Her mouth hung open before she loudly blurted out, "You had _sex_ with Edward Masen?"

She realized how loudly she said that and quickly covered her mouth and apologized to me.

I leaned in and silently whispered, "No, I almost had sex. I did see the promise land though."

Alice rose and eyebrow at me. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"Edward is good at everything. I think I was wrong Alice. Sex can be good. With James, something was always wrong and my mind was never in it. But, with Edward, he was sweet and amazing. Everything was perfect. Sex can be good if the guy is into you and if you're in love," I said as another set of tears fell on the counter.

"How are you going to get him back?" she asked.

I wiped my eyes. "That's why I called, I need your help. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me dye my hair back to its original color."

Alice's eyes looked up in thought. "Wow, I'm not sure I remember what color it used to be. It was brown wasn't it?" She tapped her fingers against the counter. "Do you think that by dying your hair you can get Edward back?"

"I think it will help me connect with him. Edward is going to live here forever and I'm almost to the point where I'd live in a trailer with him while I stay up at night listening to the police scanner," I said.

Alice's mouth hung open. "You are?"

I shook my head. "I said _almost_. I'm not sure I'll ever get there. I have too much fear that I'd become my parents. But, just because I have this fear doesn't mean I'll just forget about Edward because it's inconvenient to love him."

I paused before continuing. "I've always wanted to travel and live in the city. But, if I keep living my life the way I am I'll be doing it alone. I'll travel alone, and live in the city alone. I just realized what I've been doing. Take my hair and piercings; it screams 'freak' and 'back off'. No one would ever want come near me."

I looked up at her and sighed. "Do you think that dying my hair would seem a little desperate to get Edward back?"

"No, now that you explained it. It will look like you finally decided you're not dying from leukemia," Alice said.

Oh. That's good. My parents would be happy about that. Once my parents came back from their trip, I was going to have a heart-to-heart with them. It was time for me to apologize. For everything.

"How will you see Edward? Are you planning on robbing the liquor store or something?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, but no. Now, we come to the second reason I called. He's going to be at Emmett's party tonight, and I need you to come with me."

"No, way. I do not want to drink ever again," she said.

"Trust me neither do I. You don't have to drink. It's not a big deal; it's just a college party. Same stupid boys only taller and can hold their liquor better," I said.

She frowned. "Why do I have to go again?"

"I'm not sure Edward will be there but if he is I know for a fact that James will be there. I need someone, you, to help cause a distraction for me," I told her.

"What's the point in going if you think that Edward won't be there and James will? It just seems like a disaster waiting to happen," she said.

"Alice, please, I need you," I pleaded.

Her features soften and she smiled. "Fine, I'll go. Wow, my first college party! Thinking about college, do you have a roommate yet? Because, I don't." She looked up at me with her eyes insinuating something.

I blinked. "You want us to sign a lease…together?"

She jumped up in her seat and clapped her hands. "Wouldn't that be great? Think of all the things we'll do. We can go shopping and stay up late talking about boys. You'll get me in trouble and I'll keep you out of trouble."

I mused over it for a few minutes. "Alice, I'm not sure if planning is for me. I mean, I planned to unchain Edward from the meadow and look how _that_ ended."

"Yes, but that was your first time. It gets better. You're first time is always bad," she said.

I let out a snort/laugh. "Talking about first. Alice, congrats, you just made your first sex joke."

Alice smiled sheepishly at me and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Nice, to know I'm not the only one that blushes. I stuck my hand out to congratulate her.

She took my hand. "Roomie."

I had a sudden urge to quickly take my hand back but that would be rude. The prospect of having a roommate and a friend didn't seem so scary anymore. "Roomie, maybe. Fine, okay, roomie, yes."

She let go of my hand and clapped again. "This is going to be perfect."

Oh, it'll be something all right.

After my shift was over we rode in her car over to the drug store. Buying color hair dye took nearly an hour. How the hell can it take an hour for freaking hair dye? I shuddered to think how long Alice takes shopping at a mall. After arguing with her for over an hour we finally settled on a light brown with hints of red in it.

I went over to Alice's house and she helped me die my hair. I kept shaking my leg furiously as she babbled on about what a jerk Ben was. I would no longer have blue/purple hair. I would be a normal person. Weird.

I quickly showered and saw the color die run down the drain. I began to feel slightly panicky but I thought about Edward and felt myself relax. Things are going to be better. I hoped.

I changed back into my old clothes and stepped inside Alice's room. Alice looked up from her magazine and her jaw hit the floor.

"Oh. My. God," she said.

"I know." I ran to her mirror to get a better look.

I took the next step and took out all of my piercings only leaving my belly piercing. I looked closely at myself. I closed my eyes counted to seven thinking that when I open them I would be back to my normal self. I slowly opened my eyes but there I was. Brown hair and no piercings.

I turned to Alice and we both looked at each other in awe. This was so weird.

Alice helped me get ready and soon we left to Seattle for the party. Alice was talking to me and telling me about her life. It was actually kind of…nice. It was nice being able to talk about someone, being able to talk to Alice. I looked over at her smiled.

We parked a few blocks away because there wasn't much parking nearby. I was shaking with anticipation. I just really needed to see Edward. I had to make things right. I at least had to try. A strange guy opened the door for us and pointed us in the direction of Emmett. I pushed pashed the grinding bodies and looked around.

I heard a familiar voice call out to me. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here." I turned around and saw Rosalie glaring at me.

"Rose it's not-"

She shook her head. "How could you do that to him?"

"Please just let me-" I was interrupted by Emmett and Jasper's loud hollers.

"Nice hair Bella," Jasper said with a smile.

"Bellaaa, you look so weird," Emmett said.

"I've always had a soft spot for brunettes," Jasper said.

Emmett than gave me a cold, hard stare. "How could you do that to Edward, Bella? He came to here at eight in the morning completely freaked and distraught."

"I had no idea that his brother died! Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed at him.

Rosalie snorted. "Of course you knew!"

"I didn't know. I would have never done that had I known!" I cried.

"You did know! Didn't you? I thought that's why you were on this mission to save him," he said.

"Emmett, Rose. I would never ever do that to him. You believe me right?" I looked at them both begging them to believe me. Rosalie relaxed and gave me a small smile. Emmett just patted me on the back.

"Sorry, I told him that you did know and convinced him that you were a manipulative bitch," Emmett said.

I groaned. Okay, well this is going to be harder than I thought. I pointed a finger to Emmett and was getting ready to tell him off when I felt a pair of hands pull me back. I was face to face with James who was leering at me and practically fucking me with his eyes.

"Is your ride with the cop over already," James said with his alcohol breath.

I pushed him and raised my hand to slap him but he grabbed my wrist and held on tight. As I was about to lift the other hand he grabbed it and held on tighter. His eyes were dark and it scared me.

"Alice," I called out. "Remember why I brought you here."

"Let her go you dumbass," I heard Jasper say.

James looked over at Jasper and let go of my arms and took a step back from me. I looked at him and I wondered if I asked him a question would he answer. Something has been bugging me and I needed to know. He's drunk enough, I'm sure it'll be fine.

"James, did you know that Edward's brother died at the meadow?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah, everyone knows. It happened in like the third of fourth."

Anger flew through me. "And, you knew that when you took me to the meadow. You knew that Edward would be there, didn't you?"

He smiled wickedly and I didn't need to hear his answer to know I was right. James knew about Edward and purposefully took me to the meadow to mess with Edward. He wanted to hurt him.

"Look, I didn't know the first time. But, the time you and I parked, yeah I knew," he said completely unashamed.

I shook my head. "You're evil." I stepped aside and walked past him.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Sweets, you ain't seen evil yet."

I thought he was going to try something but instead he let me go and walked out. I dropped my head and headed back to where Alice was having an intimate conversation with Jasper. I smiled slightly watching Alice laughing. As I neared them, they all looked up at me and noticed me sad expression.

Jasper came up to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Aw, don't be sad, Bella. Look, I want things to work out between you two but I'm afraid you messed with his temper."

Temper? Edward doesn't have a temper. Then I remembered the first night when Edward yelled at James and Ben. I also remembered the dark look he gave me when he caught me parking with James. The word he said flowed in my mind,_Bella, if I had been the one to pull James out, I was afraid of what I would have done to him._

Tanya's high pitched screech rang out. "Edward, stop, don't do it. James is just messing with you."

I turned around at the mention of Edward's name. I saw Edward trying to be held back by Tanya who was clearly causing a show for her benefit. Edward turned and looked up at me. He did a double take when he saw me but instead of focusing on my new found beauty his eyes shot to Jasper's arm around me. His eyes darkened and he looked scary as he walked over to us.

I take that back. Edward does have a tempter. A bad one too.

Jasper immediately removed his hand from my shoulder and back away from me. "Emmett!" he called out before he suddenly flew across the floor.

Edward had tackled him against the wall. "Get off of me, Edward! You have lost your fucking mind! Emmett!"

Alice and I quickly stepped between them and put our hands on their chest. This at least prevented Edward from hitting Jasper. The space was tight as it was and I'm not sure how Emmett managed to squeeze in between all of us and pry Edward's hands from Jasper's shirt.

"Calm down, Edward. Take it easy," Emmett said pushing Edward away from Jasper.

He seemed to be calming down slightly. Out of nowhere Alice marched up to him and smacked Edward in his arm. Now, if this wasn't serious I would have laughed at the sight of little Alice marching up to Edward and hitting him. But, this wasn't the right moment.

"Edward, Jasper wasn't hitting on Bella. He was hitting on me! Right?" she said looking at Jasper.

Jasper smiled and gave a wink. "Of course."

He looked down her. "But, James said-"

He shook his head and with one last glance at me he walked away brushing past Tanya and James near the entrance.

"Not too tough without our back up, are you?" James said.

"Shut up James," Edward said and walked out the door.

I quickly ran and shoved whoever was in my way and left out the door and try to find Edward. Alice and Jasper stuck close to me and tried to help me find him. I looked around and saw that his volvo was still here.

I groaned. "Where the hell could he be?"

"You should try the fountain, he loves that place," Jasper suggested.

We ran toward the fountain near Emmett's apartment and I stopped when I reached the end of the street. I saw the fountain and Edward was sitting up in the statue at the top. How did he get up there?

"Great, I'm finally acting sane and then Edward goes fucking nuts," I said.

"I could go with you if you'd like," Jasper said.

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this by myself."

I took in a deep breath and ran across the street towards him. Edward looked up and saw me. He had an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. His beautiful face held a scowl as I approached him.

I put my hands over my mouth like a megaphone. "Get off of the fountain and move towards my voice."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to think like you."

I took in a shaky breath and looked up at him. "I swear, I had no idea about your brother. You have to believe me." I saw him flinch and hated that I was hurting him again. All I seem to do is hurt the ones I love.

"Bella, even if you didn't. How could you do something like that to me?" he asked.

I flinched this time and took a step back. I tried to explain to him why I did what I did. "Edward, I can't stay in this town. I just can't but I can't leave you here either because I love you. If I had known about your brother I would have done something different. I would have blown up the meadow instead."

"I know you didn't, Emmett said you did but then I had dinner with Officer Leroy and he told me that you didn't know. I came here hoping I would see you and spent the next few hours making plans for you and me," Edward said.

I walked up towards the fountain and stepped on the ledge. "Really? What kind of plans?"

He sighed, his green eyes looking right into mine. "I'm glad it happened, not the way it happened but it made me realize what I had become. When I handcuffed you, I realized that I let that meadow turn me into a monster. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get out of here."

Did I hear him correctly? I couldn't believe my ears. I can't believe I just heard him say those words. My lips formed a smile before I let out a laugh. "Yeah, right?"

He smiled his crooked smile. "I'm going to ask Emmett if I can share an apartment with him this summer. I'm also joining the UDUB football team." I smiled widely at him.

"I know we need money but if we save enough, you and I can go to Europe and I'll show you all the places I've gone. We could also discover new places together."

"I really do hope you mean that in the dirtiest way possible," I said.

Is all these real? Has this past week with Edward changed my life forever? Could I actually have my old life back? No, I couldn't. It could never be like my old life, it would be better. It would be better because I have Edward in it.

Edward straightened his back and looked at me cautiously. "Do you like my plans?"

"I like your plans. I like having plans with you," I said. "Now, get down from the fountain. It's illegal you know."

Edward placed the cigarette in the statue frog next to him. He skillfully hopped off the fountain, without getting too wet, and landed right in front of me. I heard a siren and turned to see blue and red lights.

"All right, you let me do the talking. I have a way with cops," I said looking around for a cop car. I couldn't see one. I looked up at Edward and felt my knees go weak.

Edward finally looked at me with that loving look I was waiting for. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and said, "Yes, yes you do."

I was too hypnotized by Edward's eyes that I barely noticed the cop zooming past us. A house could have burned and I wouldn't have noticed. Hell, Seattle could be invaded by aliens and I wouldn't have cared.

With his other hand, Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. "You're the bravest person I've ever met."

I shivered at his touch and bit my lip. I wrapped my arms on his shoulders. "So, you haven't told me what you think of my hair?"

"I liked it better violet and cyan," he said.

"Really? Well that was a waist of seven dollars," I said.

He laughed. "Are you kidding? Now, everyone can see what I saw all along. But, did you remove all of your piercings? Because, there was one I particularly liked."

His hands brushed across my stomach leaving a tingle where ever his fingers touched. I gripped the sides of his shirt tighter making him smile. His hand slowly lifted my shirt and he tugged at my belly piercing. His face lit up when he found out it was still there.

"There it is. You knew I liked it didn't you?" Edward asked.

I didn't answer him. Instead I reached up on my tip toes, grabbed his face and crushed my lips to his. His hands snaked around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I didn't know how long we stayed there and I didn't care. In front of me was the reason I wasn't off somewhere with James. He is the reason why I learned the true meaning of love. He is the reason why I changed for the better.

He was my cure and I was finally free.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and that's the end. The sequel is in the works but I can't promise it'll be up anytime soon. If you don't want to miss it I suggest you put me on author's alert. But a few things. Please read my other stories, I would really appreciate that!**

**And, I beta two amazing stories from the same author. She's just amazing and I lover her so much. The stories are called "Thursday Nights" and "Beautiful Catastrophe" both really about stories and both written by Devynx3. Go show her some love! The links for the stories are on my profile. :)**

**Thanks to all my readers. I wouldn't be here without you all. **

**~Joss17**


	10. EpilogueTeaser

**Hey guys! I realized that I forgot to put the Epilogue. I'm sorry about that. I kept forgetting but here it is and there is also a teaser for the sequel. Now, about the sequel. I have 3 stories that I'm currently writing. I need to finish those before I begin anything else. I want to invest all my time on the sequel and not half-ass it. I hope you understand. **

**Enjoy the short epilogue and teaser!**

**Disclaimer: Story plot belongs to Jennifer Echols and all recognizable characters to SM.**

* * *

I tapped my fingers furiously on the counter and glanced up toward the door every time I heard it open. I groaned each time someone I wasn't expecting came through the door. I tried to distract myself by making a new pot of coffee and taking out freshly baked pastries but nothing was working. I was tired, sleepy, and anxious all at the same time. _I must look ridiculou_s I thought to myself.

I was cleaning a table when my patience began to wear off. Before I could fully lose it I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a bolt of electricity shot through my entire body. Without having to look, I immediately knew who it was. It was Edward. _My_ Edward. I still couldn't believe that this cop was my boyfriend.

"I thought you wouldn't be here," Edward said planting a kiss on my neck.

I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Well I stayed a few more hours. I didn't want to miss you."

He flashed his crooked smile at me. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer and kissed me harder. His tongue lightly brushed across my lower lip and I had to suppress a moan. I didn't want everyone in the café to know how badly I wanted him at this moment. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine and looked longingly into my eyes. I could tell he wanted me too.

"You want some coffee?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Please."

I unhooked my arms from his neck and grabbed his arm pulling him to the front counter. I poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him. Right when we were about to talk a new set of customers decided that now was the best time to come and get coffee. I growled as I picked up a pen and went to take their order.

Before I left Edward smirked at me. "Did you just growl?"

I stuck out my tongue at him and walked toward the table. I quickly jotted down what they wanted and headed back toward the counter. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I like looking at you."

I felt my cheeks rise and smiled foolishly. "You already have me so whipped, that I can't even think of anything sarcastic to say."

"Good. That makes me feel manly and strong. And, I'm sure you'll think of something later," he said.

I rolled my eyes and swatted him in the arm. I looked up to see a very familiar car drive up. I could feel my nerves starting to build up. I could see my dad walking around the café to make sure everything was in place and nothing has been burned down. Geeze, can't they give me a little credit here? I _can_ be responsible.

I promised myself that when my parents returned I'd sit down and have a talk with them. A real, legit talk. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I had to do it. If I wanted to salvage any small piece of our relationship, then it was something I had to do.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking around.

I let out a breath. "My parents."

My dad walked in the diner and quickly stopped in his tracks causing my mother to bump into him.

"Ow, Charlie what is the matter?" my mother asked.

My father didn't answer. All he did was stare at me with a glazed stare and wide eyes. I bet he was wishing he had bought something for me on his trip. My mother was nudging him asking what was wrong. Finally she looked up and froze just like my dad.

Their eyes scanned my appearance over and over. Shock registered on their faces. Finally my dad eye's met mine. I smiled at him and gave a small wave.

"Welcome home," I said.

My dad put his hand to his chest and smiled. He knew I was finally cured.

**Teaser**

The restaurant was packed but thankfully we called before we arrived and made reservations. We were quickly seated by a girl with too much make-up and who tried to shoot Edward what I think was supposed to be a sexy wink and smile but came off like she was having drug withdrawals and was twitching all over the place. After three years with Edward, I can say that I have not gotten used, nor will I ever, to the stares Edward receives from the opposite sex. But, if I ever catch a hoe trying to make a move on _my_ Edward, I can assure you it will be the last move she'll make.

We perused our menus for a minute as a waiter brought us bread and butter and a round of waters.

"Emmett, what the hell are you wearing?" Edward said finally noticing what shirt Emmett had on.

Emmett looked down at his shirt before he looked up at Edward giving him a smile. "What? Don't you like my shirt?"

Edward shook his head. "It's completely immature."

I laughed as Alice read Emmet's shirt aloud. "Conserve water. Shower with me."

It was a light green shirt with white bold letters. Personally, I thought it was a very nice shirt. I can't believe I didn't notice his shirt before.

"I kind of like it. It's a pretty fucking awesome shirt," I said giving Emmett a high five.

Edward gave me a hard look. "Don't encourage him, Bella."

I leaned in closer to his ear. "Well, it is giving us good advice. I mean, we do want to save the environment. Don't we?"

Edward gripped my leg harder and shot me a crooked smile. He turned to Emmett and said, "Nice shirt, Emmett."

The whole table broke into laughter and somehow managed to settle down as the waiter came to take our order.

* * *

**There's the end. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
